What if?
by chelsea-chee
Summary: What if Sasuke never left for more power? What if Sakura started liking a certain blondehaired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? This is reality, & its hitting them all a little too hard. NarSak & SasSak. Longer summary inside FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Prologue

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Prologue **

**Naruto's POV**

I gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw, or was seeing.

There was my girlfriend, in the hands of that bastard, and worse, they were making out.

Now I know that Sakura was having a hard time figuring out her emotions for the two of us, but damn it! She is my girlfriend, and I'm not giving her away to Sasuke!

I let out a small growl, my fists clenching.

"Na-Naruto! It…It's not what it looks like!" Sakura yelled out to me, her arm outstretching towards me.

"Oh yeah right!" I spat back at her.

She would have ran into my arms. I knew she would.

And would have gladly let her. After all, I still loved her.

But that bastard's grip on her waist tightened, telling me body-wise that she was his, and she wanted him, not me.

Was he wrong.

My anger soon died down quicker than I thought, my heart aching at the scene, making my emotions throb with sadness, no matter how mad I wanted to be at the moment.

My eyes wanted to cry, as me. But I couldn't. Not in front of Sakura-chan.

Not in front of him.

I dropped the box in my hand, the contents falling out of it.

I loved Sakura-chan so much, it hurt.

I planned to give her diamond necklace, for our 1-month anniversary. She would never have believed that I remembered. But I remember everything that has to deal with her.

With us.

The necklace was one more step towards my goal of marring her one-day. I knew she would have loved it. Every part of it.

But now, I just couldn't do it.

Now after what I saw.

"Sakura… I loved you. How could you?" I said to her, to them. Yes, I said _loved_. I still love her, I always will.

But will she always love me?

That's what I have to find out.

"Naruto please! Just listen!" she yelled to me again, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear, but I didn't care.

I turned and ran, out of the house, and out of her life.

Forever.

**Sakura's POV**

I knew Naruto was there. I could feel him.

I knew he would find me.

But I would have never thought it would have been this fast.

I had pulled away from Sasuke when I heard him, seeing his face, a mixture of anger. And hurt.

"Na-Naruto! It… It's not what it looks like!" I said to him, reaching out to him while trying to reach out of Sasuke's grasp, but his arms tightened more around my waist, pulling me closer to him more than I already was.

"Oh yeah right!" he said back to him, his voice different than it usually sounds towards me, harsh and like acid stinging my skin.

I never meant for this, any of this to happen. I didn't mean to break his trust. But my emotions for the two of them were driving me crazy!

I went for a walk and wound up finding Sasuke, and somehow… we ended up like this.

I heard, and saw, whatever Naruto was holding his hand, he dropped. I gasped whenever I saw it.

A diamond necklace.

He… He remembered. I would have cried, but I couldn't. I would have ran into his arms, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

And now I feel worse.

"Sakura… I loved you. How could you?" he said to me, his voice barely above a whisper. That broke my heart.

He… doesn't love me anymore?

"Naruto please! Just listen!" I yelled to him. He couldn't mean that… could he?

He never answered me as he turned and ran off.

I had to find out, if he really didn't love me anymore. That was it.

I didn't care about Sasuke anymore as I finally got out of his grasp, and ran out after him, calling his name.

Now I think I know who I really love.

**Sasuke's POV**

I smirked.

Everything was going according to plan.

**Author Notes: **Well, the prologue for my new story. Hope y'all like it. Well, just to tell y'all, the points of view will usually go **Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,** & sometimes **Author.** And it's strange, because in the next chapter, it goes **Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, **& then **Author.** Heh. Weird, but usually Naruto will tell the story first. Anyways, I'm glad if y'all like the story, & y'all will probably have to wait some for the next chapter. I'm sorry to say, but I actually wasn't planning on putting this story up first. I had planned to put my other Naruto one, **Bloodlusting for You**, up first, but I guess I just couldn't wait for this one or something. So, keep a watch for that one, & who knows? Maybe I'll put up another chapter of this, like I did with this, & knowing me, I will. Hopefully I'll have my other story up first! hehe! Anyways, please comment & I'll try to update soon! Thanxs:) :p ;)


	2. Ch1 Rewind Time 2 months before

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Meca Vegeta, disowned bunny, angel-1844, full-metal-sousuke, snowshoe32, dbzgtfan2004, kagomeissakura, Reality Starfish, & boyarina **for reviewing. Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.1- Rewind Time- 2 months before**

**Sakura's POV**

I skipped happily down the street. Can you believe? Skipped.

Man, I haven't done that since I was a little kid.

I had a reason to though. I was happy.

Really happy.

Because Sasuke-kun asked me out on a date!

A date! Him, asking me.

I stopped.

Wow. I thought this would never have happened. I giggled some and continued skipping.

Man, I really was happy.

I looked up to see that I was almost at our meeting spot because I saw Naruto and Sasuke-kun waiting. And it seemed that they were fighting. Again.

Sigh… nothing new.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke-kun. What's up?" I said as I walked up to them. Couldn't be an idiot skipping in front of them, could I?

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, turning around to smile and wave at me.

I smiled slightly and waved back, then looked over to Sasuke-kun. He simply did a small smile and nodded his head towards me. Sigh…

I quickly jumped out of my thoughts as I asked him, "So Sasuke, ready for our date tonight?"

"Yeah, I am," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

That moment was the highlight of my life until…

"Hey Sakura-chan! Why are going out with that guy?! He's never nice to you, and you deserve some one better!" Naruto said to me. More like yelled.

"At least I'm better than you, the Uzumaki idiot," he said in return, and I giggled some at the comment. What? It was funny.

Naruto growled at him. "Why'd I…"

Oh great. Now how would I stop them?

"If y'all kill yourselves before the mission, I won't have a team to do it. Sakura can't do it all by herself, you know."

Thank goodness Kakashi-sensei came in before I had to.

"Fine," Naruto said, crossing his hands across his chest while turning his back to us.

"Come on you guys, we have work to do," Kakashi-sensei said while walking off, Sasuke-kun close behind.

I followed right after him, then Naruto leaning the back.

Now there was only one problem left.

What I'm I gonna wear tonight…

**Naruto's POV**

I had heard the news, but I couldn't believe my ears. Kiba must have been lying when he said that.

Either that or something must have happened to the real Sasuke because this wasn't him.

He would never go on a date with Sakura-chan, nor the person to ask! He doesn't like her that way.

I gritted me teeth together, my fists clenching as I looked at him.

"What?" he said, sounding annoyed as he looked back at me.

"Don't play with Sakura-Chan's feelings." It was a simple enough statement, but he couldn't seem to grasp it.

"What are you talking about you idi-"

"Don't give me that BS!" I yelled at him. I was not in the mood for anything he had to say!

My sudden outburst must have surprised him, but he soon replaced it with a smirk.

"You're jealous," he said. "That you've asked her out plenty of times, and got rejected, while I can bring her to her knees. Just by asking her out."

"I'm just worried about her well-being!" I shoot back at him. But he was right. He was jealous.

I wanted to punch him so hard and so bad. I really did. But only one voice could stop me from doing so.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke-kun. What's up?"

My anger died down instantly as I turned around to place a smile on my smile and wave to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I yelled to her and she smiled and waved back some.

And so a moment… I was happy.

"So Sasuke, ready for our date tonight?"

My heart broke at that.

"Yeah, I am."

I died inside at that moment.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Why are going out with that guy?! He's never nice to you, and you deserve some one better!" I said to her. Maybe, just maybe, I could get through to her.

"At least I'm better than you, the Uzumaki idiot."

And she laughed. At me.

It may have been just a giggle, but it still hurt my pride.

I soon turned that into angry towards Sasuke as I growled at him. "Why'd I…" I started to say, but Kakashi-sensei stopped me from doing what ever I was going to do.

"If y'all kill yourselves before the mission, I won't have a team to do it. Sakura can't do it all by herself, you know."

"Fine," I said, turning my back to all of them. I was hoping that Sakura-chan would try and get me to turn around.

But she never did.

And soon, it was time to go.

**Sasuke's POV**

I must have been out of my mind, asking her out.

My plan was to keep her guessing, wondering if I liked her or not. And now I had to ruin it.

Now she'll know I like her, and it'll be more confusion in my already confusing plan.

But I always like a challenge.

And I could tell Naruto was not happy about it.

One, he likes Sakura, so that's a given'. And two, he was just staring at me, grinding his teeth together, which was getting annoying.

Fast.

"What?" I said to him, making him stop.

"Don't play with Sakura-Chan's feelings."

I would have laughed in him face, but I managed to keep it in.

Playing… with her feelings? Now, why would I don that?

He must not actually believe that I like her.

Not that anyone should think so anyways.

"What are you talking about, you idi-" I started to say, but he stopped me.

"Don't give me that BS!" he yelled at him. Yeah, he's pissed at me all right.

Man, I did not expect him to say that.

I replaced my surprise with a smirk quickly, but I knew he saw it.

"You're jealous," I said to him. "That you've asked her out plenty of times, and got rejected, while I can bring her to her knees. Just by asking her out."

There. That was a great comeback!

"I'm just worried about her well-being!" he shot back. And that… was not.

Lightning practically shot through the air and I knew he wanted to hit me so bad. And he would have if it weren't for…

"Hey Naruto, he Sasuke-kun. What's up?"

He instantly turned around, smiling and waved to her as he said hi.

I just silently nodded and a small, _small_ smile her way while he was turned around so he wouldn't see me.

I could feel her melting like butter at it.

Oh, I was good.

"So Sasuke, ready for our date tonight?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied, knowing that it would break Naruto's heart even more than it already was.

I watched Naruto begin to protest about "me not being enough of a good guy for her, that I don't care for her (which I do), and blah, blah, blah…"

"At least I'm better than you, the Uzumaki idiot."

Her little laugh out of my comment make my ego grow more, knowing that it would just hurt Naruto more in the end.

He started growling at me now, but before he could even do anything, Kakashi appeared.

He stopped Naruto from his little hissy fit, which I'm glad.

It was giving me a headache.

And finally, it was time to go.

God, I hope this goes by fast.

**Sakura's POV**

I hated, hated, hated hated hated this mission. Well, it wasn't really the mission I hated.

It was what we had to go through to get to it.

Mud.

Six feet of the stuff.

I shuddered. It was soooooooooo gross.

Eww.

I took a shower the minute, no, the SECOND I got home!

And now I feel MUCH better.

Now… what would I wear to Sasuke-kun's and my date?

Hmm… I think I'll take my usual outfit, and cut it in half, making a stylish top, showing off my stomach, and a skort, since I wear shorts underneath. I'll also wear my new pink boots that I bought. And it's not that cold, so I won't bring a jacket.

I ran to my full-length body mirror and turned around it in, looking at myself.

Ooh, I look hot. And Inner Sakura agreed with me.

'**Damn!'** she said.

I turned to look at my clock.

Oh man! Now I'm going to be late!

**Author's POV**

Sasuke waited close by a bench for Sakura, his date, to arrive.

When he saw her running up, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!' he thought to himself. 'She looks hot!'

Sasuke held out his arm for her to take and she did, linking it with his and holding his hand, inter-twirling her fingers with his.

They smiled at each other as they walked off to the place where Sasuke had planned their date, not noticing the pair of red eyes that were watching.

**Author's Notes: **Well, there is the first chapter. As you can see I went back in time. I might change it later on, because it might not be enough time, but for right now, it'll stay the way it is. Also, did you notice how Sakura always said Naruto's name first when she was talking to both of them? Hmm… foreshadowing perhaps? Also, pay attention to the end when Sakura is talking about. That will come into play later, like the next chapter! hehe! Speaking of the next it'll just be **Naruto **and **Sakura** throughout the whole thing. Well, please leave reviews, & I'll try to get the next chapter soon. Also, if you read my other stories, you will see I have updated on my Sonic one, & will soon on InuYasha. Hopefully. Also, if you like Naruto stories (which you should since you're reading this), you should my friend, snowshoe32's story. I beta it, & I'll be writing some chapters up tonight so she can post them. Anyway, leave comments & I'll try to update soon, on all of my stories. Thanxs:) :p ;)

P.S. There will be fluff in the next chapter, just to warn you. So, if you like fluff, it'll be there for you.


	3. Ch2 Mixed Emotions

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **spartan117, full-metal-sousuke, Seny, & Kumiko212 **for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.2- Mixed Emotions**

**Naruto's POV**

I watched the date. I watched her. I didn't want to, but I guess Kyuubi wouldn't let me… for some strange reason. **(A/N: little foreshadowing on my new Naruto story "Bloodlusting for You", that will be out hopefully soon so… yeah…)**

She seemed to be having fun. She probably was. Maybe I'm being paranoid.

Maybe not.

Sigh… I'm not really sure any more.

As more time went by that I watched her, the more she seemed to be having. She was smiling, laughing. And Sasuke wasn't even doing anything that was funny!

I could feel myself growing sadder not just by watching them, (which is immorally wrong in the first place!) but by what Sasuke had said to me.

"_Your jealous… that you've asked her out plenty of times, and got rejected, while I can bring her to her knees. Just by asking her out."_

Sure… it wouldn't have affected me as much as it usually did, as I was used to Sakura-chan rejecting me. But for some reason, them going out… I just feel different if someone talks like I'm not right for her.

Or something only those lines.

'Maybe I should talk to her afterwards…' I thought to myself before I jumped out of the bushes, leaving them alone for the rest of the date.

**Sakura's POV**

That date, the date, was… amazing.

I loved every minute and every thing about it.

And Sasuke-kun was the best thing about it!

He couldn't walk me home, however. He said he had things to do, but I think he was just embarrassed to be seem walking me home!

How rude! We sit in a restaurant for two hours, eating and walking, and he's embarrassed by a little something like that!

Sigh… I'll never understand why he's like that.

I continued my lonely walk home, the sky seeming to grow darker by the minute. Then, the wind started to blow, and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm.

Man, it was warmer earlier! Why did this have to be the cold night, when I'm walking home alone, tonight of all nights!

I rubbed my arms, hoping it would get me warmer, but it didn't help much. Then, I felt warmth overcome around my shoulders.

Someone had given they're coat to me!

Ah, Sasuke-kun! I knew you would come back to me! But then… he spoke.

"Here you go Sakura-chan."

**Naruto's POV**

I had just finished ten bowls of ramen, and was walking out of the shop, when the wind started to blow.

Man, I felt bad for anyone that doesn't have a jacket!

Then, I saw Sakura-chan walking home alone, shivering.

The baka left her!

I started growling. How could he leave poor Sakura-chan and not walk her home?!

I soon stopped my thoughts as I remembered that she was probably freezing!

I silently ran up to her, not wanting her to know that I was here. I hastily un-zipped my jacket and slid it off my shoulders, my cold wind nipping at my skin.

I placed on her shoulders, not speaking yet, from fear that she would reject it because it was me. She probably thought that it was baka, that he came back for her, which hurt me more than I already was.

Why should I be surprised? I shouldn't.

"Here you go Sakura-chan," I finally spoke, my hands still holding it on her shoulders so it wouldn't fall off.

She grabbed the jacket by the sleeves and turned around, looking at me. "Na-Naruto?" she said, surprised.

I smiled at her. "Yep! That's me!"

She smiled back at me before looking at my black T-shirt that I always wear under my jacket. She started to shake her head.

"No Naruto, I can't take your jacket. You'll get a cold for sure just wearing a T-shirt! I'll be fine…" she said to me, starting to take off the jacket.

I grabbed her arms where the jacket had started to slide off and pulled it back up, covering her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Take it," I said.

She seemed to be deep in thought about the matter before she nodded, agreeing with me.

"Okay, but at least come back to my place to warm up as payback."

The idea of coming to her house, her inviting me there, made my heart jump-start back into life just to soar.

I smiled to her as thanks, not wanting to seem too happy about the matter.

She didn't need to say anything more as she turned back around, fixing to lead me to her house. When she stared walking, however, I saw that her foot was caught on a crack and she tripped.

I quickly ran in front of her to catch her, grabbing her by the waist so I could stop her from falling.

Well, I didn't expect the force to be so great. As soon as I grabbed her, she pushed on my chest, still falling, and we both fell on the ground.

We just stayed there for a while, I was still paralyzed and she was probably catching her breath.

I could feel my back getting cold from lying on the ground, but I barely felt it, as my chest was warm from Sakura's body heat on top of me.

Her head had fallen in the crock of my neck, and now, she lifted it up to look at me, her hair falling around both our faces, shielding it from the outside world.

I looked into her green eyes, which were looking very surprised back at me.

"Naruto?" she whispered, feeling her breathe on my face, tickling me.

And then, something happened to me. If was as if I couldn't control myself anymore and I soon found myself kissing Sakura. My eyes were closed, but I could feel her looking at me with wide eyes.

At first, she didn't respond to it. Just… stayed there. But then, I think something happened to her as well, because she would never kiss me back. Even harder than I was doing!

I began to use tongue, pushing past her lips to taste her, my tongue tangling with hers. My arms wrapped more around her, if that was even possible, pushing her more up against my chest.

I no longer cared that my back might be freezing. Everything felt warm to me as I wrapped my legs around hers, bringing our hips together.

She bucked up against me when I did that, making me press myself more against her.

And all the while, we were still making-out, taking small breathes each time we parted for just a second, kissing ourselves like we were lovers.

I realised what I was doing, non-the-less in the middle of the street!

I pulled away from her, seeing her blushing face, and feeling her pant on my face. I wanted to continue, but I just couldn't. Not here. Not when Sakura-chan doesn't feel the same way. I respect her too much.

We got caught in the moment of being teenagers with raging hormones, needing a way out of it. That had to be it because I knew she wouldn't have done unless that was the case.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" I managed to get out through my pants. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for-for this to happen. I-I don't know what came over me."

I saw her face grow sad, and I knew that she had enjoyed it as well.

I also saw that she must have realised what we were doing as well, because her face was as pink as her hair. She nodded and slowly got off of me, the feeling of warmth leaving me as the cold air hit my skin.

I now realised how warm it had been with her on top of me.

I then got off the ground myself and stood up, dusting myself off. I looked over at her, who hugged my jacket closer to her.

I smiled warmly at her. "Come on. Let's go inside."

**Sakura's POV**

I have no idea what happened.

One moment, Naruto's giving me his jacket, which is very comfortable by the way. And it smells like him too. And ramen of course.

Woah. Wait a minute. I'm not falling for Naruto… am I? No, of course not! That's insane!

Anyway… back to what I was saying…

Then, after inviting him over as payback, (yes, I do believe I have gone insane) to tripping over a crack!

Man, how lane! Well, literally speaking, I did _fall_ for him.

But then suddenly, Naruto appears in front of me, and instead of falling on the cold, hard ground… I fall onto Naruto's chest, which, like his jacket, is warm and comfortable as well.

Wait a minute. There I go again!

Sigh… anyway, whenever I looked up at him, it was like I was paralyzed in those sea-blue eyes.

I whispered his name in confusion, wondering if there was something wrong.

And then… he kissed me.

I couldn't believe it! Naruto was kissing me?! Man, I knew he liked me, but I never thought-

Then, something else happened. I felt… different, as I closed my eyes and started responding to the kiss, my arms pushing up against his chest, then wrapping around his neck as he pulled me closer to him.

But then I felt his tongue… in my mouth! But at the moment, I really enjoyed it as I fought his tongue with my own, tasting him as he tasting me.

Ramen… shoulda guessed.

His legs wrapped around my own, pushing our hips together, giving me a sensation that I've never felt before.

My hands wrapped up around his neck, my fingers brushing over the hair at the nip of it, all the while still making out with him.

Suddenly, he pulled away, both of us panting.

I knew that my face was probably as red, or pink, as my hair and seriously, I wanted to go on.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" he said through his pants. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for-for this to happen. I-I don't know what came over me."

After he said that, I knew he was right. What the hell was I doing?! Here I am, making out with Naruto, who I only like as a friend… I think. But besides that, I love Sasuke-kun and he… we haven't even gotten close to doing this!

I slowly got up off him, immediately feeling cold, though not as much as I would, thanks to the jacket.

I hugged it closer to me, the smell of Naruto and ramen radiating from it as I sighed inwardly.

And now, here I am, walking towards my house with Naruto close behind, just in case.

I smiled.

Maybe there are some emotions here after all.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super, SUPER busy with LOTS of things to do! So, yeah… and then the stupid thing wouldn't let me upload it but at least it's finally up! But anyway, I told you to keep an eye on the jacket thing because, as you read, well… you know. Well, I'm not sure anymore when I'll get the next chapter up, but it'll hopefully be soon! hehe! Just to let you fluff lovers know, if you loved this, you'll the next chapter, all fluff & all in **Author** POV too! So, leave reviews & I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon! Thanxs:) :p ;)


	4. Ch3 The Truth Behind Love

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **DarkHvNaura, Kane-the-Warrior, narusaku69, Naruto4Hokage, Kumiko212, snowshoe32, & gof22 (thanxs for the ideas too. i'll probably use them later!) **for the reviews. Thanxs you guys!**

_**WARNING! SMUT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Ch.3- The Truth Behind Love**

**Author's POV**

As the two walked towards Sakura's house, Sakura began to get more nervous about her mixed emotions while Naruto was getting more excited.

'I still can't believe that Sakura-chan invited me to her house!' And even though he was jumping up and down to keep warm, he couldn't help but jump for this as well.

Finally, the pair reached Sakura's house. Sakura let go of Naruto's jacket to reach into her pockets to find her keys. But, at that exact moment, the wind started blowing harder, pulling Naruto's jacket off her shoulders.

Or so it would have.

Naruto, being the hyperactive quick ninja he is, jumped up more behind her to stop the jacket from falling. But he over-shot his target.

Instead of grabbing it with his hands, he ran into her, holding it in place with his body with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

Sakura froze, her face red from the blush as she could feel his chest heaving against her back, and pushing into her thigh was his-

Sakura stopped her train of thought, blushing from the image in her mind. 'Come on Sakura, you don't like Naruto that way. Only Sasuke.'

'**Then why'd it feel so good to kiss him?'** Inner Sakura asked, smirking.

She chose to ignore her as she finally placed the keys in the lock and opened the door.

The air inside was cool, as the heater was probably off, but not as cold as it was outside. Sakura sighed to herself as she walked in, the feeling of home already warming her.

When Naruto walked in after her, he immediately took in a big whiff of the air, noting how good it smelled inside Sakura-Chan's home. He closed his eyes, wondering if he had a true home, is this what it would smell like? To have parents, to be loved?

He was brought out of his thoughts by seeing Sakura handing him back his jacket, smiling shyly while she did.

"I thought about bringing a jacket, but chose not to. Heh…" she said, obviously embarrassed about it.

Naruto smiled back at her, taking his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. "Its okay. I'd do anything for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed at the comment, his sweetness seeming to get to her. "Tha-Thank you," she said quietly.

They stayed like that for a few moments; one not knowing what to say until they both realised that the door was still open.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto chuckled slightly as he shut it, his turn to be embarrassed.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, watching Naruto laugh at himself for being an idiot.

Naruto looked back at Sakura, their eyes lingering for a moment as they remembered their little "action" on the streets a few moments earlier. Naruto looked down to the ground, blushing, as was Sakura.

"Uh… you want to sit down?" Sakura offered, pointing to the couch behind them.

Instead of answering, he simply nodded as he followed her to it, sitting down one side, placing his jacket over the back of it as well, while Sakura sat all the way on the other side.

She started to drum her fingers together after a few moments, wondering what to say to get a conversation going.

"So, how was your date with Sasuke?" Naruto asked bitterly. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke asked her out. He could understand Sakura, but SASUKE?!

"Fine. It was fine," Sakura said softly, looking at her hands that were now sitting in her lap.

'She probably thinks I'm mad at her, with the tone I used and all,' Naruto thought as his anger for Sasuke soon boiled down. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at her as she turned to watch him while he talked.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't mad at you, so, I'm sorry if it sounded like I snapped at you."

Sakura smiled at him. "Its okay Naruto, I know how you feel about Sasuke. I knew you weren't mad at me."

They soon sat in awkwardness the next few minutes, wondering if the other would say something.

"Say, Naruto?" Sakura asked, still looking down at her hands.

Naruto turned to look at her, a confused face on his features.

"Um… would you mind… if I felt through your hair?" Sakura asked, looking up at him, blushing a little. 'Again.'

"Uh… sure you can. I don't mind," Naruto said, blushing a little too as he scooted closer to Sakura, sitting on the middle cushion.

Sakura moved closer as well, sitting on the same side, their hips brushing against each other. She slowly reached her hand up and moved it through his hair, feeling how spiky it was. She smiled to herself as she saw Naruto lean back, closing his eyes at how good it felt.

He then sat back up suddenly, bringing her hand out of his hair. Sakura was fixing to ask if something was the matter, but then Naruto turned, his back now facing her. He grabbed her legs, bringing them around his waist so she was straddling him from behind.

"There… it'll help you reach better," Naruto said, leaning his head back so he could smile at her before sitting back up straight.

'God, this feels so good!' they both thought to themselves, but, of course, wouldn't let the other know.

Naruto had to hold back a groan when he felt her legs tightening around his waist, bringing them over his hips to lock around his, one laying dangerously close to his member.

Sakura, on the other hand, was blushing like mad as now both her hands reached up, first walking up the nip of his neck before tugging at his hair and tangling her fingers in it. She moved her head closer to the back of his, smelling his hair. She sighed, her breath tickling while Naruto's neck while it sent shivers down his spine.

Naruto leaned back into Sakura, the massaging of his skull soothing him as he closed his eyes, feeling her legs move around to get comfortable in his new position.

After a while, he soon felt her hands stop playing with his hair as he opened his eyes, looking at her. She was just staring at him with a smile, her arms draped around either side of his neck, resting on his chest.

It was then Naruto realised that he had gone from sitting up to practically lying in her lap!

'I'd better get up before Sakura-chan get mad at me for looking at her from this view,' Naruto thought to himself as he started to get up.

**'Relax Kit. You'll like it.'**

'What?' Naruto asked the Kyuubi but he never answered.

There was no need to.

Because right when Naruto was fixing to get up, Sakura kissed him. Naruto was surprised at first, but soon got over the shock as he closed his eyes, remembering the taste of her lips from last time.

Sakura quickly pulled away, thinking Naruto would want a better position when he kissed her, they kissed.

'**HAH! You ARE starting to like Naruto more!'** Inner Sakura said happily, knowing that she was right.

'Whatever,' she thought inside her head as Naruto sat up and turned around, facing her. He quickly pulled her closer to him, wrapping his legs around her waist as his arms wrapped around her chest, going to rub her back while his fingers ran through her pink locks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cupping his cheeks while pulling him back into another kiss.

Like passion… fire… ice… Everything rolled up into heated kisses shared between these two teenagers.

Naruto licked his tongue across her lips, wanting to feel closer now than ever.

Sakura hesitated a little, wondering if she should or shouldn't. But when Naruto flicked his tongue out at her lips again, it sent shivers down her spine, wanting her to feel that way more. She finally parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth, searching, feeling. It soon found its way to her own, touching it with his, rubbing over and across it.

Sakura moaned at the feeling, her tongue now fighting a war with his, one in which she was losing. Very badly.

Naruto began to lean forward so that he was now lying on top of Sakura. Her legs reached up and wrapped around his, making their hips crash together.

Naruto groaned into the kiss, feeling his member brush against her thighs.

Naruto pulled away soon for air, his tongue coming out of Sakura's mouth. She sucked on it a little before finally letting it go. He licked his tongue across her lips, going up to the tip of her nose, before pulling it back into his own mouth.

They looked at each other, both panting and knowing that they still wanted more. After all, they were both teenagers with raging hormones, which seemed to be bouncing off the walls right. But you needed more than that to be doing what they are now. You needed emotions for the person.

On both sides.

Anyway, after looking at each other, Naruto placed his lips back on hers, in another breath-taking kiss. He re-wrapped his arms around her chest, grabbing fistfuls of hair, tugging at it. Sakura placed her hands behind his head, feeling his spiky hair going in-between her fingers, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

As they began going deeper and deeper, thoughts began to rage throughout their heads.

'Why am I doing this?!' Sakura thought, her hands traveling across his chest.

'How can I stop myself?' Naruto thought, hands gripping her shoulders.

'Do I really like Naruto more now?'

Hands pulled at his shirt.

'I can't do this to Sakura-chan!'

Fingers pulled down on the back of her zipper of her dress.

'This has got to stop… NOW!'

Both teens thought that as they pulled away from their kiss, their hands ceasing from their work.

"I'm sorry!" they both yelled at the same time to each other, panting from the excitement, their kiss.

They both gasped as they realised that the other had said the same thing that they did.

"Sakura-chan… I'm-" Naruto started to say but Sakura interrupted.

"No Naruto, I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have led you on."

Naruto gasped, his eyes wide. 'Wha… What?! Sigh… I should have known. Sakura-chan will never like me more than a friend, a teammate.'

His eyes turned downward, not able to look at her now.

Sakura reached out a hand towards him. "Naruto?" she asked but it he slapped it away.

"Its okay Sakura. We all make mistakes, even me. But don't worry, I've learned from this one."

Naruto got up off her, leaving his jacket, as he walked towards the door. He stopped right before he opened it, looking back at her.

Sakura had gotten up as well, holding her hands to her chest with hurt eyes.

"Good-bye Sakura."

Naruto opened the door and left.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know what you all are thinking. You all hate me for leaving you on such a horrible ending, & that you'll be like this for probably another month. Hopefully you're wrong. I'll try to update soon, really really try. Well, like I said earlier, some smut for y'all. Four pages of it! hehe! Anyways, next chapter will just have **Naruto** and **Sakura** talking about well… this chapter! hehe! Anyways, the chapter after that one, Sasuke finally makes it back & then the one after that, we have a very special surprise that happens. All I'm saying is that in involves Naruto, Sakura, & a tent, so, there is some stuff to look forward to while I try to hurry & type up the next chapter! And if not, read a random story or two from my profile! hehe! Anyways, I'll try to update soon & leave reviews. It might help.

**P.S.** If you want more smut, read my new story, Bloodlusting for You if you haven't already. And if you liked that, read the sequel, Bloodloving for Me! Yay for lemony smut! hehe!


	5. Ch4 The Heartache Behind Love

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Kumiko212, angel-1844, I.Plead.Ignorance, Kane the Warrior, narusaku69, XWY, snowshoe32, full-metal-sousuke, & player d **for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.4- The Heartache Behind Love**

**Naruto's POV**

I had a burning sensation inside of me.

And I hated it.

As I stormed through the village, people stepped aside to let me by. I guess they didn't want to get in my way.

Heh. I wouldn't want to either.

Her words rang through my ears. I tried to forget, but I just couldn't.

"_Led you… led you… led you on Naruto."_

"Grr…" I growled out, grabbing my head, fingers pulling at my hair. I stopped as I remembered her fingers going through it, how good it felt, how-

I stopped walking. I just couldn't take it anymore!

"Rrr… ahh!!" I yelled out before jumping off, running over rooftops, anything to get farther away. But… I soon realised that I was running in circles. I stopped, standing on a rooftop of who-knows-where.

I sat down on it, soon going to lie on it, arms and legs spread out. I breathed out, seeing my breath in the air as I looked at the moon high in the air.

'Must have been there for at least two hours.'

I felt my eyes water up, but I just couldn't cry. I was sad. Sadder than I've been before.

Sakura-chan had actually kissed me, made out with me, and then… she tells me it's a mistake.

I sat up, feeling that burn again. I grinded my teeth together, having a need to punch something.

Really bad.

Tired of all this running, I placed my hands together in a seal and "poofed" to my place.

I landed inside my apartment, seeing a mess, and having a need to break something.

The next few parts I don't really remember.

All I do remember is that the next day, the neighbors were very mad at me.

Because I punched a hole right through the wall.

**Sakura's POV**

I watched Naruto leave, and it was like a bad soap opera all over again.

I really wanted to stop him from leaving, but for some reason, my legs wouldn't move, no matter how much I wanted them too.

And his words confused me as well.

"_We all make mistakes Sakura, even me. But don't worry… Don't worry, I've learned from this one."_

Was I… a mistake? One that Naruto made? Him… liking… me?

I stood there like an idiot, thinking that Naruto would jump back in with a smile on his face, all of it just a trick.

But it wasn't.

As the wind blew through the still open door, something dawned on me.

Well, two things actually.

First, I realised that he didn't call me 'Sakura-chan' in the last sentence before he left. Did that mean he didn't like me anymore?

Then, I realised what I actually said to him.

'I shouldn't… have led you on…' I thought.

Hmm… what could it-

I gasped, as I know knew what my words must have done to him!

'When I was making-out with him, he must of thought I liked him more like I do with Sasuke, but when I…'

I stopped thinking as I realised what I now have to do.

I jumped over the couch and ran out the door, closing it, as I began my search for him.

I never bothered to bring my jacket.

Because I had Naruto's.

:) :p ;)

I came home tired, hungry, and cold as I crashed onto my bed upstairs.

My parents were asleep, but I knew they would have a fit tomorrow when they found out.

I had searched all night for Naruto and with no luck.

I sighed, turning my head to the side to look at Naruto's jacket, taking it off me and gripping it.

I held it close to my chest, the only thing that closely resembles Naruto now at the moment.

I had no idea whether I liked Naruto more now or not. All I cared about was telling him I was sorry.

I didn't even care about Sasuke at that moment!

I quietly sobbed myself to sleep as the sun crept up into the sky.

**Naruto's POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, watching the sun come in through the window.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, looking down at the ground.

At that moment, I made a promise to myself that I would never break.

'Don't worry Sakura. You're one mistake I won't make again.'

**Author's Notes: **Hmm… some dramatics going on here, eh? Well, I wonder what will happen? Naruto stopped calling Sakura with a '-chan' while Sakura calling Sasuke with a '-kun'! Interesting, no? Next chapter, **Naruto**, **Sakura**, & even **Sasuke** get a few words in as we traveled into the future! No, not to the beginning. Well… at least not yet. hehe! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it & leave some reviews! Thanxs:) :p ;)


	6. Ch5 Fast Forward Time 2 more days

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **full-metal-sousuke, I.Plead.Ignorance, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, Kumiko212, XWY, unknown, Naruto4Hokage, & pinky101 **for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.5- Fast Forward Time- 2 more days**

**Naruto's POV**

It has been two days since "it" happened.

I hadn't seen Sakura since. And since we didn't have any missions in those two days, I avoided her.

Today we did, so there was no avoiding her today.

She'll probably be too busy talking to her precise Sasuke anyways.

I sighed, walking down the street. I would have stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jacket, but then I remembered I didn't have it.

I had decided to leave it at Sakura's house. She should at least have something to remember the "old" me.

Or at least the moment.

I didn't see her up there as I walked up, seeing Sasuke lean against the bridge, as usual. I walked over to the other side, draping my hands over the edge as I looked into the water, seeing a pitiful Naruto in return.

"What's the matter with you loser? And why don't you have your jacket on?" Sasuke asked in his usual irritated voice.

"Nothing you should worry about baka," I said quietly in return, still looking at my reflection.

I could feel his reaction staring me in the back and I smiled.

I could hear some shuffling of the feet coming my way and I turned my head slightly at it. I heard them stop and I turned completely to look at the person.

Sakura.

Her green eyes were so big; it looked like she'd been crying the past two days.

And she was wearing my jacket as well. All the way on.

"Naruto?" she asked hesitantly. I could tell she was scared, scared about me probably. She hugged my jacket closer to her as I just stared at her, not bothering to say anything.

"Naruto?" she asked again, walking towards me. Her hand reaching out to touch my shoulder.

If she touched me, I'd break for sure. I'd start loving her again. I couldn't do that to her or me. This is the reason I've been avoiding her all this time. I've got to move before she-

"Good morning students, sorry I'm late. I got stuck on the road to life and had to take the long way to get here."

Sakura pulled her hand back as all three of us turned to look at Kakashi-sensei.

I would have yelled at him, "yeah right!" but right now, I wasn't in the mood.

"We have to go back to he Wave Country to get some supplies for Leaf," Kakashi-sensei explained.

"That's all?" Sasuke asked, probably annoyed at such a use-less mission.

Kakashi smiled with his one eye and nodded. "That's right, so let's hurry. The next volume of my book is coming out soon and I don't want to miss it!"

I walked off first, waning to get out and away from here as fast as possible.

'Sorry Sakura-chan, but this is the best. For both of us.'

**Sakura's POV**

I had finally found him!

I had found Naruto after two days. I've worn his jacket since but now that I have… I think he's been trying to avoid me.

Why?

You idiot, you know why. You crushed his heart more than what Sasuke could ever try to do!

Sigh…

Naruto-kun… I'm sorry.

And I promise, before this mission is over, I'm gonna tell you.

**Sasuke's POV**

Only one thought crossed my mind.

What the hell is going on?!

**Author's Notes: **Hmm… not very long but it does have some interesting points in here. And by interesting, I mean it's really good to know these things. First off, as you may or may not have noticed, Naruto still calls Sakura with the '-chan' at the end. Sakura still has the '-kun' dropped off Sasuke's name, & its now on Naruto! This will come up later when Sasuke finds out & he's not too happy about it. Anyway, I hope you liked it & hopefully this will hold you over until I type up the next chapter. Leave reviews & I'll update soon! And you might want me to, 'cause the tent chapter's up next!


	7. Ch6 The Mission to Find Ourselves

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, Kane the Warrior, XWY, narusaku69, DarkHvNaura, full-metal-sousuke, unknown, pinky101, DancingQuween, Kumiko212, gof22, angel2559, Advent Griever, Dances in the Rain, & snowshoe32(finally you review girl!)** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

_**WARNING! LIME AHEAH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Ch.6- The Mission to Find Ourselves**

**Naruto's POV**

I had to play keep-away for the time being.

We had just finished getting the supplies we needed from the Wave Country and we were currently resting before the trip back.

Kakashi-sensei said we needed to rest the night incase of an ambush on the way back.

I had been jumping tree-to-tree a ways ahead of the others to keep away from her the way there. And it worked. However, the trip back didn't seem as promising.

And right now, she seemed to be playing the pity-card, trying to get me to come to her. Nonetheless, I think she finally figured it out that it wasn't working. And she was going to come to me.

Personally.

Sigh… well, there's no use running from her now. There's nothing left for me to do but just sit and wait.

I'm sorry Sakura, that I've hurt you.

Its hurt me too.

**Sakura's POV**

He kept away. The whole trip to the Wave Country, Naruto kept away.

Usually its Sasuke. But Naruto?!

I knew he was upset but I didn't know he would go to such… lengths to stay away from me.

I was hoping he would come to me, seeing how much he had hurt me, but the only person doing that was Kakashi-sensei, seeing if I was okay.

Sigh… looks like I'll have to do this the hard way.

We're all sitting around the campfire, Sasuke to my left, Kakashi-sensei to my right, and Naruto across from me.

He looked so sad, so… broken inside, just staring down at the ground silently.

Kakashi-sensei had now decided to leave, saying he was "heading into bed early".

And Sasuke left too; saying that just sitting around here was getting boring.

So now it was just he... and I.

He looked up from the ground at me, our eyes locking. Right then, he would have smiled or done… something! But all he did was stare, with that sad smile on his face.

And those empty-ness blue eyes.

He now started to get up, probably wanting to get away, like he's been doing.

"Naruto wait!" I called out and he stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in a whisper, getting scared.

"…"

"Why don't you say anything to me anymore?" I asked, hoping he would answer.

But he didn't.

"Answer me, damn it!" I yelled at him, fists hitting the ground. I was scared. It felt like I was stuck in a horror film and I couldn't get out.

"Because you're one mistake I don't want to make… again."

He then stood up all the way, saying all that he needed to.

I quickly got up as well, trying to catch him before he left. He won't run away this time. I won't let him! I just had to tell him!

I promised myself!

I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Naruto please. Just listen to what I have to say," I said to him, hoping he would understand.

He sighed before sliding down on the ground, pulling me with him. He re-adjusted my grip on him so he could grab both of my arms covered by his jacket. He then pulled me closer to him, pushing his head into my chest.

Then, he stayed there, just like that.

At first, I was wondering what the hell he was doing but then, I soon found out. He started shaking, and I could hear him start to talk to me.

"I broke my promise Sakura-chan. To me and to you. I can't stop loving you; I just can't do it. No matter how much I don't want to keep hurting you. And me," he said in-between sobs.

Of his crying.

Now I feel even worse about what I said to him as he let out a new wave of tears onto his jacket. I gripped his back, trying to calm him down.

He tried so hard… to stay away from me. Because if I touched him, he would start loving me again…

What I said to him came back into my mind as I realised why he did this.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up so I could see his face. Tears were streaming down as he refused to look at me. I cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears as I pulled his face closer, so he had to look at me.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for what I said. What I did… we did that night, was even more wonderful than the date with Sasuke! I loved every minute of it, and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it! I realised from that night, that Sasuke means nothing to me! The real person I love, is you Naruto-kun!" I said, looking into his eyes as I did.

Part of it was true. I really did love Naruto-kun and I was sorry. But I wasn't completely over Sasuke. Not yet anyways.

And I think he knew that.

I held his face still, wanting to see his reaction. His tears had dried by now, and he was just staring at me, holding me gently.

"Sakura-chan…" he said finally, probably surprised by what I said.

I smiled at him softly and he smiled back some, pulling me closer to him.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to, but I had to…" Naruto had started to say, but I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shh… don't say anything anymore Naruto-kun. Don't be sorry. It was my fault in the first place why any of this happened," I said to him, taking my finger off his lips.

He hugged me closer and touched his nose with my own, rubbing it affectionately, which I replied back to.

It was then that I realised that we were still sitting down outside by the fire.

Time for Phase 2.

I swallowed my shyness for a moment or two and decided to take the plunge.

I kissed him.

Naruto's lips… were so soft and inviting and he tasted like ramen so much, it burned me to the core. But… at the same time, he tasted so good. Like a drug you couldn't quit, I never wanted to let go. I wanted to kiss him forever.

However, a human being needs air, and me getting it from my nose wasn't enough.

I pulled away at the last minute, gasping for breath.

My breathing was cut short, again, as Naruto now kissed me. Wow… he took away what breath I had.

I moved my hands from his face to wrap around his neck, my fingers streaming through his hair. I felt… different somehow. Like I wanted to go… farther with him. It scared me, knowing that.

It probably scared him too.

I could feel Naruto lifting me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist for support.

This time, his tongue didn't ask for permission. It found its way into my mouth, taunting mine. I licked his and went into his mouth.

So much to explore… so little time.

I rubbed my tongue on the roof of his mouth, and I could feel his body shiver at it.

He then pulled away for air, now completely standing up, both of us panting.

He then looked at me with a smirk. "Your tent?" was all he needed to say for us to rush off into it.

**Naruto's POV**

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

First off, I broke my promise. Next, Sakura just told me she loved me.

Hah! Take that you Sasuk-bastard!

Now… well, let's just say things are about to get hot.

Very hot.

I brought Sakura-chan into her tent, since I shared mine with the baka.

I laid her down on the sleeping bag, kissing her while I still did. I broke the kiss for one second, just to race over and zip up the tent.

I did a few hand signs and said, "Special Art: Shield Sealing Ninjustu."

A yellow orb blew up around the tent, then quickly faded. I smirked as I crawled back over and onto Sakura-chan.

"When did you learn to do that?" she asked me, surprised.

"Let's just say I knew I'd need it for a good cause," I simply replied before giving her a kiss on the lips.

I felt her arms and legs wrap around my neck and waist, her hips brushing against my own.

"Whatever you say," she let out in a breathy voice. She then let out a spine-shaking moan that rattled my entire body.

I felt her lips on my neck and my eyes rolled backwards. She was at the spot where my neck and shoulder blade met, and was now sucking on it.

I let out a groan, sitting up so she was in my lap. She was driving me crazy!

She let go and I felt my body turn to Jell-O. She then went up to my ear, circling her tongue around the rim, feeling her saliva on it.

"I found your hot spot," she whispered out finally, feeling the fingers press down on the spot moments ago where her mouth was.

I let out a moan at that and I grabbed her shoulders, not able to take it anymore!

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug while kissing her passionately.

My hands went to my jacket on her and grabbed the zipper. I pulled it down hastily as we parted so I could take it off her arms.

Once off, I threw it against the wall while falling on top of her, pushing her onto the sleeping bag and me on top of her, and kissing her once again. Her taste, her touch, I wanted so much more of her.

I grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress/shirt thing and started tugging on it. She lifted her body up some so I could pull the zipper all the way down.

We parted lips once again so I could grab the bottom of the dress thing and pull it off her legs while she got her arms out.

I didn't even want to look at her yet as I pulled her into a hug, resting on top of her. I could feel her chest against mine, heaving up and down with her breathing.

I knew she could probably feel my erection for her, as it was now growing bigger than ever!

But really… I wanted my shirt off, so we could touch.

Skin… to skin.

And that's exactly what I did.

I torn my black shirt off and threw it over to where my jacket was.

Now I got the chance to look at her.

All that she had to cover herself was a lacy pink bra, which didn't seem to hold her breasts in. I cocked my head to one side.

A "C"… I think.

I now looked down to her stomach. Soft for her feminine side, yet hard from the work of a ninja.

I looked down further at her short, _very short_, blue shorts. Her legs were long, sleek, and slender, great for running.

I could feel her eyes looking over me, so I simultaneously flexed my muscles for her.

She leaned up to lick her tongue across my nose, but I caught it gently in-between my teeth. I sucked on it before pulling it into my mouth, and pulling her into a kiss. We crashed back down onto the bag, and I could feel her hands caressing my chest, feeling it.

They traveled down to the top of my pants, tugging on the elastic. I let her hands pull them down by themselves, since I wanted to see her reaction.

I kicked my shoes off while she did, as did she.

Once she pulled them down as far as she could, I wiggled the rest of my way out of them.

I looked at her eyes, as they grew wide at my pride. Next to being completely naked, this was the next best, seeing how much I really like (not to mention want) Sakura-chan through my boxers.

I would be really embarrassed if Sakura-chan wasn't the only one looking.

Good thing I placed that jutsu on.

I saw her hands retreat back to rest on her chest, probably scared. I grabbed her hands with my own, supporting myself up with my elbows.

"Sakura-chan…" I started to say. "Don't be scared, its okay."

"But what if I… hurt you?" she asked timidly.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I have complete trust in you Sakura-chan…"

She nodded her head shyly. "Okay…" she said as I watched her hands slowly reach down to grab it.

At first, I just felt… slight brushes on it that sent tingles down my spine. She soon grew braver as her soft strokes became harder, soon coming to grab it completely.

At that, I let out a groan as she continued to hold it.

Then, she would squeeze slightly, stop, and then repeat.

At all of these pressure changes, my sight began to get blurry as my body began to feel heavier. So much more that I had to go back to supporting myself by my hands.

I think Sakura soon grew tired of just doing that, because she tired something new…

Now, she moved her hand up and down my shaft, still squeezing and releasing. My body began to quiver at this, and I closed my eyes, feeling my body shake at this feeling.

I knew she could feel my body shaking, so she began to go faster and press down harder whenever she squeezed.

I let out another groan, lights flashing under my eyelids. I opened them as I could feel my inner muscles tightening, heart racing. I needed words, to say something, ANYTHING!

"Oh… god Sakura…" I said, grabbing her hair with one of my hands.

"Come on Naruto-kun, come for me. You know you want to…" she said devilishly. Damn… when did she get so confident?

She then stopped her pace just to squeeze. Very hard.

I yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, confusing my mind.

She loosened her grip, but I could still feel myself climbing higher. Once again, she started her rhythm, just stroking it very fast, thrusting it up and down. I was losing myself fast, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakurrrrraaaaaa… I'm gonna cum….. Oh god Sakura-chan! Harder, faster! SAKURA!!!!!" I yelled, exploding from my climax.

My whitish-yellow cum sprayed out, soiling my green boxers. I could feel my chest heaving, panting, falling back from the ecstasy of my climax.

My body (not to mention my dick) became limp and heavy that I couldn't sustain myself up any longer. I placed my knees on the outside of her legs and my hands around her head, soon falling on top of her, eyes closed, my face right in front of hers as I panted.

After a few moments of catching my breath, I opened them to look at her. Her eyes portrayed her face, as she looked frightened.

"Oh god Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm-" she said, but I cut her off.

"No… Sakura-chan… (pant pant)… you did nothing wrong… That felt… great."

She smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me up so we could see eye-to-eye. "Good," she said. "because I'd like to do that again sometime."

I smiled back at her before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Does that mean we're going out?" I asked playfully.

She smiled back as she nodded. "Naruto-kun. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Better than Sasuke," I replied.

She giggled and snuggled into me. "Good-night Naruto-kun," she said sleepily before drifting off.

"'Night Sakura-chan," I said, before closing my eyes as well.

_Sakura Harano Uzumaki… has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?_

**Author's Notes: **Sorry that it's taken forever to get this up. I typed some, then I stopped. Then I typed some more, then I stopped. It goes on like that. Also, the jutsu I said was mine, so... I own it. And if there is one out there already, I didn't know, I swear! Anyway, I went a little over board on some parts, like when Naruto cummed and Sakura's sudden "confidence". In any case, I hope you liked it. Took forever to write, & even longer to type up! hehe! One of my favorite parts in this chapter is when Naruto tries to figure out what size Sakura's breast are, & is guessing. That will come in later in the next chapter. So, speaking of that, in the next chapter, all on **Naruto**'s thoughts throughout it & we have our little fox being a pervert. Muhahahaha….

LEAVE REVIEWS!


	8. Ch7 The Games Begin

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **maxslayer10, narusaku69, Kokuou no Shin'en, Kumiko212, Dancing Quween, Tac03e11hp, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, bob, NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, pinky101, Dances in the Rain, XWY, Ambs1516, Desert Mortician, thraralith, & naru x saku** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

_**WARNING! LIME AHEAH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Ch.7- The Games Begin**

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up early the next morning to make sure that last night wasn't a dream. I should have just looked down at my boxers because they were still soiled looking, but apparently, I wasn't thinking.

I started to contradict myself, saying that this really was a dream.

I sat up, making sure I didn't wake up Sakura-chan (or dream Sakura-chan), gripping my hair with one of my hands while looking around.

I used my other hand and… SLAP!

My hand flew across my face, slapping it to make sure I was awake. "Oww!" I said a few moments later, clutching my cheek softly.

I looked down at Sakura-chan, who merely turned in her sleep.

A smile came to my face as I crawled back into the sleeping bad with her. I wrapped my arms back around her waist and pressed her back up against my chest. God, it feels so warms!

I knew I was taking a risk by still being with her after I spent the entire night with her. But another reason was I knew I was taking a rish was because she would be able to feel me… _down there._ I looked down, making sure I didn't wake her up, but I gulped at what I saw.

The clip to her bra.

Temptation took over my thoughts as I decided she would never wake up this early. Hopefully.

I un-tangled one of my arms out from under her waist as it reached up, fingers placed under the clip. I pulled on it and it came un-done swiftly. I gently pulled the straps down from off her shoulders so they were resting at her elbows.

I quietly turned her over so she was lying on her back, still sleeping peacefully. The Kyuubi's contact came into me as I licked my lips, looking at her as I hovered over her body.

I was right, she was a "C"!

Besides that, her breasts were… perfect, in my eyes. But because I had released them from their shield, they had turned hard from the cold air around us.

Well, they won't be like that for long.

My hands carefully reached down to grab them, each one filling my hand. I gave them each an experimental squeeze and I loved the reply I got in return. I continued doing that and soon found myself rolling the nipple in-between my index finger and thumb.

Sakura let out a pleasant moan in her sleep, practically begging me to go on. And I did with pleasure.

My rolling soon became pinching as I would change between lightly pinching the nipple and hard. My mouth began to water at my teasing as her moans were sounding more exotic to me time she did it.

I could feel the warmth pooling in my lower region, the same probably for her.

"Naruto…" she called out in her sleep. "don't stop…"

Oh, I wasn't planning on to.

I continued my tautening and teasing on the left one while I stopped on the right. I was going to try something new.

Instead of my fingers, I placed my mouth on her nipple, quietly sucking on it.

Sakura gave a moan of pleasure, which made my use my tongue to lick around and on it. After that, I gently bit down on it, enough to make her scrounge her face in pain.

I smiled at my work and soon switched, the other probably feeling ignored. But, as soon as I latched onto the other one, Sakura started to move.

'Oh crap! She's waking up!' I thought as Sakura continued to twitch and shiver her body.

I dispatched my mouth from her breast to look up at her, my face horrified. 'If Sakura sees me like this, she'll never want to be around me again!'

Sakura cracked open an eye……. before falling back to sleep again.

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in. I looked at her once more to make sure she was _really_ asleep before going back to my work.

God, I'm loving this!

:) :p ;)

I had finished my work about an hour ago, and was now pleasantly resting beside her. Her bra was now back up the way it was supposed to be as well.

I had realised that it would look… suspicious if I came out of the same tent that Sakura-chan did.

At the same time.

I sighed, hating to leave her now, but I knew I couldn't stay. I quietly got up and dressed, putting on everything except my jacket.

She could keep that.

I crawled up the entrance and un-did the justu and crawled out, leaving her to sleep alone.

One outside, I zipped the tent back up and walked across the campus to the tent I had to share with Sasuke. I sighed, crawling in and closing it before I turned to me "bed".

"So, where have you been all night?"

My eyes darted over to Sasuke, who was wide-awake and laying on his sleeping bag on his side with a smirk on his face.

"Nowhere," I said, lying on top of my own, staring at him.

His smirk turned into a frown as he continued to stare at me. "Lair," he spat out, starting a staring contest with me. "Now, where were you really?"

I sighed, tired of his 20 questions already. Man, why he couldn't he be give-me-death-glare Sasuke now instead of oh-look-at-me!-I'm-talking-now Sasuke.

"Okay fine! I feel asleep outside! There!" I yelled out at him, never once breaking eye contact.

"No you didn't. I check outside late at night and nothing was there except a burning fire, which I had to put out by the way. I even checked Kakashi's tent. Nothing. The only one I didn't check, the one with the _most noise coming from it_, was Sakura's," Sasuke said, ending it with a smirk.

I was horrified. How the-! When the-! What the-! He figured it out.

Sasuke Uchiha figured it out.

Sigh… I knew I didn't cover my tracks well. The only thing I did do well was make sure no one could come into the tent.

"What do you want?" I said, closing my eyes while cutting to the chase. I opened them to see Sasuke leaning forward to whisper something. I leaned forward as well to hear what he was going to say.

"She's mine," he said with death in his voice and in his eyes.

"What?" I said as he leaned back, thinking it was a joke. But it wasn't.

"I was fine with you liking her, for the time being. You would never go anywhere with it, and I was fine with that. Because she still liked me and would do _anything_ for me. But now, she's starting to fall for you and leave me in the dust because she thinks I don't like her!" Sasuke proclaimed.

"But you don't like her!" I yelled back, glaring at him.

"Oh you are wrong. You are so wrong!" he chuckled, pointing a finger at me.

"You like her," I said, stunned. Wow. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.

"You like her," I said again. "And you're too stubborn to admit it!"

Sasuke growled and now it was my turn to smirk. "You had your chance bastard. And you missed it. Now it's my turn and I'm not giving her up as easily as you did."

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl as he stormed out of the tent.

I chuckled to myself as I laid back down, placing my hands behind my head like they usually are. I closed my eyes and rested for a few minutes before getting up and going out of the tent as well.

Once out, I saw Kakashi-sensei to the right and Sakura-chan standing right outside her tent.

Talking to Sasuke!

My eyes turned to slits as I glared at his back, my brow furring.

I see what he's up to. Don't think I don't! He's trying to get Sakura-chan to start liking him again!

I growled quietly to myself, fists tightening.

Oh, it's on! And by the time I finish, Sasuke's a dead man! And Sakura will be all mine!

Let the games… begin.

**Author's Notes: **Well, Naruto was a VERY big pervert in this chapter. Bad Naruto! hehe! Anyway, Sasuke's getting his game on now! Well, sorry for the long update. I'm kinda in a slump for writing. It just hasn't been in me lately to write anything. Not even in school, where I usually get most of my writing done! -sigh- I'm not sure why, but hopefully I'll get out of it soon! hehe! Anyway, next chapter in **Sakura** and **Sasuke**'s POV. And just to say, there will be some Sas/Sak fluff in the next chapter, so… yeah… sorry? Heh, anyway, leave reviews! Thanxs:) :p ;)


	9. Ch8 Just the Two of Us

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **anon782, pinky101, Evil Riggs, Valkyrie Worrior, Advent Griever, naru x saku, angel2559, Kokuou no Shin'en, Hiroshi Koyu, Dancing Quween, MIFED, Ambs1516, XWY, & hArUn01004** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.8- Just the Two of Us**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sigh… where do I start?

Well, first off, she's mine. Point blank. She just… doesn't know it yet.

Well, I didn't have to worry about it because she liked me and would do anything for me and all that.

But now, she's left me! She left me for Uzumaki! Me! No one! Leaves Uchiha Sasuke for someone else!

Especially if it's someone I love.

**Sakura's POV**

Ever since we got back from that mission to the Wave Country, things have changed.

Most of them for the better.

One very, VERY good thing that happened is that I realised what must have been dormant emotions for him because Naruto-kun and I are going out!

But then… Sasuke started acting strange. He's been talking to me more than he usually does. And I mean really talking!

And so, now… my feelings for Sasuke are coming back.

Wait. Did they even leave?

Oh! I don't know! I like both of them and that's horrible! I'm like a… a… slut! Oh god, I'm horrible!

Okay Sakura, clam down. You just need a second opinion on this. Yeah, that's exactly what I need! Okay. Now all I have to do is find Ino.

Now, the only problem is, WHERE THE HELL IS INO?!

**Sasuke's POV**

Well, it's been like… hell; I don't keep track of the days unless we have a mission ahead. Well, it's been a few days.

Let's just leave it at that.

Now, I had just finished training by myself, again, and was currently walking back, a towel wrapped casually around my neck.

And all the girls were like, "Ooh, Sasuke! You look so hot when you're sweaty! Oh! Can I touch your towel, your sweat?! Please please please?!"

But, of course, I paid no mind to them. There's only one girl for me.

And that's Sakura.

Speaking of her, I turned my head to the left to see her running, apparently very flustered. Using my quick speed, I disappeared from my rabid fan girls to pop up in front of her, immediately stopping her movements unless she wanted to run into me.

Which I probably wouldn't have minded.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, surprised as her cheeks turned pink.

"Sakura…" I said softly, my hand coming up to hold her cheek. "You feel warm. You're not getting sick, are you?"

"Uh…" Sakura said before she began stuttering, her words merging together.

I smirked, which made her turn even redder. 'She looks so cute when she's surprised.' I pulled my hand away before stuffing them in my pockets like always.

I watched her as she quickly wiped her face with the back of her hands, probably trying to get rid of the blush. When she looked back at me, I was still smirking and that blush appeared right back on her face!

I chuckled to myself, slightly shaking my head some.

Her face changed from blushing red to angry red as she clenched her fists, yelling to me, "What's so funny?!"

I shook my head, sighing, as I simply replied, "Nothing Just watching my favorite kunoichi get mad at the one she _loves_." I said the last part with much gusto. Maybe she'll remember loving me and forget about that loser.

"Fa-Favorite?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, sure," I said, shrugging. "You're my teammate, and we've gotten to know each other so well, I've come to respect you. Out of all the female ninjas in this village, you're my _favorite_."

"Wow," she said, looking up at the sky. "I'm your favorite female ninja and I was getting mad at you for-" She stopped her speech as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sakura, what?" I said, thinking an enemy must be near-by for her to act like this.

"Sasuke," she started her voice serious as she just looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I love Naruto-kun now, not you."

The mere thought of her placing a –kun on his name when it should only be on mine enraged me.

Right as she finished, I launched myself at her, pushing her up against the nearest tree, pinning her there as my body pushed up against her. She let out a gasp as she probably felt her back being slammed against a tree, but it didn't hurt. We've done worse at training.

"Oh really?" I said with my famous smirk on my lips. "Are you _sure_ you don't like me anymore?" I questioned, empathizing my 'sure' by squeezing our bodies closer.

"Uh… yes! No… maybe?" she said, ending it with a squeak.

"Well, to me, it sounds like you still have 'more than teammate' feelings for me," I said, bringing my face in closer so our noses were just barely brushing.

Her cheeks turned pink when I did that, and even more when I smirked at her again. "Especially when you blush."

"Well, uh…" she said, looking down while she began to stutter.

I lifted both her arms above her head and shifted the one in my right so my left hand was holding both her wrists above her in the air. I used my free hand to grab her chin, pulling her face up so she had to look at me.

"Come on Sakura. You can tell me. It's just the two of us here. Alone. Besides, I doubt you want to be later than you already are to where you're going," I said, making her blush even more.

Come on. This is too easy.

"Well, now that you said something about it, yes, I still have feelings for you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her eyes looking right into mine.

God, her eyes are so pretty.

"That's what I thought," I said to her as my lips pressed roughly against hers, anything that she wanted to say were left futile.

Before she even knew what was happening, the kiss had ended and I was now pressuring on a certain spot on her neck.

"Sasuke-kun! What's-" was all she said before she fell unconscience for a few moments.

'She'll wake up in probably three minutes,' I thought as I gently laid her against the tree. I parted her hair on the left side of her neck, (right if she was looking at it) and leaned my head down, my teeth biting down on it hard.

I heard her gasp out in pain as I licked the blood slowly away from the mark. I lifted my head up to look at it.

Two teeth marks.

'Perfect,' I thought as I finished licking the blood off it and placing her hair back around it, covering it from anyone who might want to see.

I licked her cheek before disappearing, not wanting to be around once she woke up.

Next time you see her Uzumaki; she'll be in my grasp, not yours.

**Author's Notes: **See, there wasn't that much Sas/Sak fluff. They just talked & Sasuke kinda… yeah, you already know. Heh, speaking of Sasuke, he better be careful or else his head will grow because of all that hot air he has in there. Man, I can just see Sasuke mimicking his fan girls talking. HAH! Anyway, Sasuke's close to right. It won't be the next time, but the one after Naruto catches Sasuke and Sakura together! You know what that means. It means the Prologue is coming up soon. In the next two chapter to be exact. So, the wait will finally be over! Horray! hehe! Anyway, next chapter, it's all **Sakura** and **Author** talking about her getting some advice. Its okay to like two guys Sakura. It's okay…

LEAVE REVIEWS!


	10. Ch9 Girl Time

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Advent Griever, darnod, swordofthedancingshadows, ValkyrieWarrior, MIFED, angel2559, naru x saku, DancingQuween, nine-tailkyuubi, gof22, Sora Kairi Fan, XoXdAnNYX0X, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, Kokuou no Shin'en, Gnosismaster, Fairy Of Anime, me like narusaku, Mr. Lee, narusaku69, & Bethrezen** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.9- Girl Time**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up moments later after I fainted. At least I think it was moments.

"Ugh… what the hell…" I said aloud as I gripped my right shoulder, the joint seeming to hurt more now for some reason. Maybe it's just from this uncomfortable position on the tree.

How did I get like this anyways? Oh yeah, Sasuke did this.

One moment I'm talking to him and then the next, he pushes me up against this tree. Why? And then, he kisses me and makes me pass out.

Why? What did I say?!

"_I'm sorry, but I love Naruto-kun now, not you."_

Maybe Sasuke likes me.

I shook my head. 'Naw, it's just the other way 'round.'

Sigh… I'm so confused. I love Naruto-kun, but now… I also love Sasuke-kun!

I really need to talk to Ino.

:) :p ;)

"Ino!" I yelled, coming into the flower shop.

"Just a minute!" she said cheerfully. She must think I'm a customer. "Come on Shika-kun, stop. I have a customer to attend to," I heard her say from the back.

"Sigh… whatever. You women are so troublesome."

"But that's why you like me!"

Ino soon came out of the back, pulling down some at the bottom of her shirt, followed soon by Shikamaru and I could guess at what they were doing back there.

But I didn't really want to.

"So Ino, are you ready to help instead of messing around with your boyfriend?" I asked as she jumped at my voice, not knowing that the customer was me.

"Fore… Forehead girl?!" she said, surprise. "What… what are you doing here?!"

I sighed. "I need your help Ino."

Her face softened at my sympathy. "Oh Sakura, is it a girl thing?"

I simply nodded my head as she turned to Shikamaru. "Shika, can you watch the store for a while?" she asked.

"Sigh… fine. But you owe me Ino," he said simply.

"Don't worry, I will," Ino said in her sexy before I dragged her off. I didn't feel like watching Ino make goo-goo eyes with her boyfriend.

"Sakura! What's your deal?!" Ino yelled out while struggling.

"Listen," I said once we were alone in the back. "I need your help."

"On what?" she asked. "Look, you have a boyfriend who _loves_ you. What's the deal?!"

"It's that!" I yelled out. I sighed. "I like Naruto-kun. I really do. But the problem is… I like Sasuke-kun too."

"Oh," Ino said, now understanding as she sat down and motioned for me to sit as well.

"I just… don't know what to do," I said, my eyes watering as I buried my face in my hands. "I'm so confused!"

"There, there…" Ino said softly, her arms cradling me around my shoulders like a good friend would while I cried my eyes out. And we just stayed like that for a while, Ino not saying anything while I let it all out.

Once I finally finished, it was Ino's turn to talk. "Look Sakura, I can't tell you which man to choose as you love more. You know yourself that Naruto probably cares more. What you have to do is sit down and think. Think about all the fun times you've had with both of them, alone and together. Then think about how they feel about you. Then, I know it'll be hard, but think about how you feel about them. Which is stronger? And then… you'll know."

I simply nodded as I looked up at Ino and smiled at her. She smiled back. "And you know you can come to me if you need any help at all!"

"You bet I will," I said as I got up.

"Now, go home, find a nice, quiet, peaceful place to sit, and think," Ino instructed.

I nodded. "Right."

She smiled. "Let's get back. Shikamaru's probably wondering what the hell's taking so long."

:) :p ;)

"What the hell took so long?" Shikamaru asked as we both came out of the back room.

We giggled to ourselves, as Ino said, "Nothing Shika."

He sighed and I waved good-bye to Ino as she started talking to him again. As I got outside, I breathed in some of the air. I felt better some, now that I've talked to Ino about it.

Now, time to go home and-

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I heard from behind me.

No! Not now! I would love to see Naruto-kun, but not right now!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I looked up to see him looking down at me. "Hey Naruto-kun," I said simply.

He smiled as he leaned down to give me a kiss, which I happily replied back to.

Eeh, Ino's therapy can wait.

**Author's POV**

As the couple kissed happily in front of Ino's flower shop, a pair of eyes watched them.

Sounds familiar, eh?

'Uzumaki, you may have her now, but you better enjoy it while it lasts because it won't last for long. Heh heh heh…'

**Author's Notes:** Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but like I said in "Bloodlove", school's been really busy lately. Plus, I've got finals this week & GUARD practice (of course), so… yeah. Anyway, the good side to that is on Thursday; it's my last day! Yay!!!!!!!!!! -ahem- Anyway, in the next chapter, its **Sasuke **& **Sakura**'s POV, & you know what that means… MORE FLUFF! Heh, sorry again, but it's not a lot... hopefully. Except Sakura likes it & then we have even MORE drama & Woah woah woah! Heh, I'm getting ahead of myself here! hehe! Hope you enjoyed the chapter & leave reviews!


	11. Ch10 New Relations

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Kokuou no Shin'en, gof22, RockX2, naru x saku, Gnosismaster, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, XWY, player d, VyseN, Fairy Of Anime, Mr. Lee, BackYard, & DancingQuween** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

_**WARNING! SASUKE/SAKURA FLUFF AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Ch.10- New Relations**

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed as I fell onto my bed. Sheesh… what a busy day.

First, I met up with Sasuke, then I talked to Ino, and now, I barely got away from Naruto!

And that, I think, was the hardest of them all.

_Flashback in Author's POV_

_Sakura quickly pushed up on Naruto, making him break the kiss as she turned around. "Look Naruto-kun… I'm really sorry, but I've got to get home as soon as possible to do something," Sakura said, holding back her own will from jumping on top of him._

_Naruto simply nodded, blowing her a kiss before walking off._

_Sakura grinded her teeth together as she turned around to walk back to her house every ounce of her body not wanting to._

_End Flashback_

Man, I hated to do that, but I gotta do the advice that Ino gave me. I sat up on my bed, criss-crossing my legs as I closed my eyes, calming my mind and my breathing as I thought.

Man… this'll be a long two hours.

**Sasuke's POV**

I glared into the window as I saw her just sitting there on her bed. I smirked as I turned to see Naruto walking off into a store.

Hmphf! They apparently forgot.

I squinted my eyes to look at what she had marked on her calendar.

One month anniversary. Sakura must have gotten very busy to forget something this important.

I disappeared from my spot on the tree, placing my plan further into action.

**Sakura's POV**

Something didn't… feel right. Sure, I was calm and relaxed but… I didn't feel safe.

I didn't feel alone.

I cracked one eye open, just to see if I was right. I closed it again, letting out a sigh.

Nothing out of the ordinary, everything's there, Sasuke sitting in chair, nothing-Wait… what?!

I opened my eyes, my legs un-crossing as I stared at him. What the hell is he doing here?!

"What? No hello?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Wha… but! How?…" I stuttered, wondering how he got in here. And why he was just staring at me.

With a smirk.

I shook my head as I called out, "Sa… Sasuke?!"

He merely let out a "keh" as he stood, walking over to me. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

My mouth was still hanging open as I knocked myself out of it, getting off the bed to stand as well. "Uh… no! I mean, it's just a surprise. That's all," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Why?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"Because I know you Sasuke, and you usually don't like to be around people… you know?" I said, trying to explain both to him and myself.

"Well you don't know everything," he said, walking closer as I took a step back.

"Sasuke?" I asked, getting a little scared now. Sasuke's not acting like… Sasuke!

"Say my name," he said in a low voice.

"Huh?" I said, not quite understanding.

"Say my name!" he yelled, grabbing my shoulders. "Like you used to," he said quietly, whispering in my ear.

Like I used to? What the hell does that mean?!

"Sa-Sasuke?" I tried again, but when he squeezed my shoulders tighter, I knew that was wrong. "Sasuke-kun, please stop. You're scaring me," I desperately whispered to him, hoping he would.

His grip loosened, but now he just moved his face closer to mine.

"What's the matter Sakura? I thought you always wanted to kiss me?…" he said in a taunt, his lips looking more… inviting by the second.

No Sakura, you've got to keep some dignity left. You have a boyfriend now. You can't do this to him!

'**Shut up! Do you hear yourself?! Sure, Naruto-kun is a nice boyfriend and kisser, but this is Sasuke! SASUKE-KUN WANTS YOU TO KISS HIM! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Dive girl, dive! Cha!'** Inner Sakura yelled to me. Yeah… she's right.

I'm right.

But… still…

"Sasuke-kun…" I whined some, stopping him from moving forward. "What about me and Naruto-kun?" I asked.

Bad thing to do.

I think I heard him growl a little before he jumped again, pouncing me onto the bed. "What about Naruto-kun?" he said mockingly, his eyes burning into me.

First thought, get away from Sasuke. But that's easier said than done.

"Uh…" I stuttered before Sasuke began yelling at me.

"You've got that right! There's nothing about Naruto that I can't do better!" he growled at me, his face inches from mine. He then smirked. "Especially this."

He then dipped his head down and planted his lips onto mine. I struggled underneath him, trying to get away from him, and his lips, off of me. I could hear him growl in the back of his throat but at the moment, I didn't care how mad he was!

He squeezed my body tighter against his and I instantly remembered the moment at the tree. He soon took his lips off mine to breathe as I did as well, trying to get his taste out of my mouth.

But strangely… I liked it.

"Come on Sakura, you know you want this to happen," he said softly, probably deciding on taking a different approach.

I shook my head. "No… I don't!"

"Stop lying to yourself Sakura. It only hurts you more in the end," Sasuke continued, my lips seemly wanting to get closer to his. "Because I can see through them," he said in a breathy whisper as his lips plummeted onto mine again. And this time…

I wanted it.

I pushed back into the kiss, leaving my worries behind. I wanted him, I needed him. And Sasuke knew.

Sasuke's known all along.

I kissed him back as he stood the two of us up, the both of us getting a better grip of the other as all thoughts of Naruto-kun vanished from my head…

**Author's Notes: **-shakes head- Sigh… poor, poor Sakura. She's lost in the feeling of her two lovers. But, of course, its gonna come back to hit her. By losing them both. -sigh- What a sad way to go… Anyway, hope you liked it, despite the fluff. One of my favorite parts was the quote Sasuke said.

"**You got that right! There's nothing about Naruto that I can't do better!"**

It seems like something Sasuke would say, no? Maybe it'll become famous, like quotes from Romeo and Juliet! -lost in her own fantasy of it- But, alas, that probably won't happen. hehe! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the angst fluff. And I actually updated fast! Horray for me! Next chapter, its **Naruto**, **Sakura**, & **Sasuke**'s POV. I won't say anything, but if you know what's next, congrats to you! hehe! Leave reviews!

P.S. I am now officially out of school! One year down, three more to go! Yay!!!!!!! Aww… but then I have to go to college… Does it ever end?!?!?!?!?! (lol)


	12. Ch11 Deja Vu

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Desert Mortician, gof22, player d, Advent Griever, NarukunSakuchan, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, naru x saku, Kokuou no Shin'en, Ch1ld0fth3B0d0m, RockX2, Fairy Of Anime, MIFED, Mr. Lee, VyseN, TuffChick, Dancing Quween, Nobody Is Here, WTHisthiskidsproblem OO, Kumiko212, & TarynCasey** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.11- Deja Vu**

**Naruto's POV**

It was fine that Sakura had something to do. I did as well.

Hmm… maybe she forgot.

Nah! Sakura-chan would never forget our anniversary! She'd probably think I would though.

That's how I'll surprise her.

I walked down the street some before stopping in front of a store. I peered into the window to see if it was still there.

A diamond necklace.

I smiled, remembering what Sakura had said.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and I were just walking along one day when she ran out of my arms. I smiled as I followed after her. I looked to see what she was looking at in the window of this store._

_It was a jewelry store._

"_What are you looking at Sakura-chan?" I asked, looking into the window as well._

"_This," she said, pointing to the necklace._

"_Wow. That's beautiful," I said quietly as we continued to look._

"_Yeah, it is. I've always wanted it, but I've never had the money," Sakura said before turning to me._

"_You know… this would make a __very__ nice present, you know?" she said in her sexy voice._

_I chuckled. "Maybe."_

_End Flashback_

'Sakura… I love you so much,' I thought to myself, still looking at it. I stood back, going through my pockets, checking to see if all my money was still there.

I've been saving this up since I was little, but Sakura deserved it.

Seeing it was all there, I went inside.

:) :p ;)

I sighed happily coming out of the store, holding a black velvet box in my hands. "Now… to Sakura's. She won't mind me coming up on such short notice, seeing what day it is and all," I said to myself before doing a few hand signs and "poofing" right in front of Sakura-Chan's house.

I knocked on it and placed a smile on my face, holding the box out while ready to say, "Happy Anniversary Sakura-chan!"

I waited. And waited. And waited some more.

But Sakura never answered the door.

I knocked again. Sakura probably just didn't hear it the first time.

But she still never answered.

Now I'm confused. Sigh… well, Sakura won't mind me just coming in, will she? Besides, if she gets mad, this present will calm her down.

I sighed before slowly reaching for the knob…

:) :p ;)

I gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw, or was seeing.

There was my girlfriend, in the hands of that bastard, and worse, they were making out.

Now I know that Sakura was having a hard time figuring out her emotions for the two of us, but damn it! She is my girlfriend, and I'm not giving her away to Sasuke!

I let out a small growl, my fists clenching.

"Na-Naruto! It…It's not what it looks like!" Sakura yelled out to me, her arm outstretching towards me.

"Oh yeah right!" I spat back at her.

She would have ran into my arms. I knew she would.

And would have gladly let her. After all, I still loved her.

But that bastard's grip on her waist tightened, telling me body-wise that she was his, and she wanted him, not me.

Was he wrong.

My anger soon died down quicker than I thought, my heart aching at the scene, making my emotions throb with sadness, no matter how mad I wanted to be at the moment.

My eyes wanted to cry, as me. But I couldn't. Not in front of Sakura-chan.

Not in front of him.

I dropped the box in my hand, the contents falling out of it.

I loved Sakura-chan so much, it hurt.

I planned to give her a diamond necklace, for our 1-month anniversary. She would never have believed that I remembered. But I remember everything that has to deal with her.

With us.

The necklace was one more step towards my goal of marring her one-day. I knew she would have loved it. Every part of it.

But now, I just couldn't do it.

Now after what I saw.

"Sakura… I loved you. How could you?" I said to her, to them. Yes, I said _loved_. I still love her, I always will.

But will she always love me?

That's what I have to find out.

"Naruto please! Just listen!" she yelled to me again, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear, but I didn't care.

I turned and ran, out of the house, and out of her life.

Forever.

**Sakura's POV**

I knew Naruto was there. I could feel him.

I knew he would find me.

But I would have never thought it would have been this fast.

I had pulled away from Sasuke when I heard him, seeing his face, a mixture of anger. And hurt.

"Na-Naruto! It… It's not what it looks like!" I said to him, reaching out to him while trying to reach out of Sasuke's grasp, but his arms tightened more around my waist, pulling me closer to him more than I already was.

"Oh yeah right!" he said back to him, his voice different than it usually sounds towards me, harsh and like acid stinging my skin.

I never meant for this, any of this to happen. I didn't mean to break his trust. But my emotions for the two of them were driving me crazy!

I went for a walk and wound up finding Sasuke, and somehow… we ended up like this.

I heard, and saw, whatever Naruto was holding his hand, he dropped. I gasped whenever I saw it.

A diamond necklace.

He… He remembered. I would have cried, but I couldn't. I would have ran into his arms, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

And now I feel worse.

"Sakura… I loved you. How could you?" he said to me, his voice barely above a whisper. That broke my heart.

He… doesn't love me anymore?

"Naruto please! Just listen!" I yelled to him. He couldn't mean that… could he?

He never answered me as he turned and ran off.

I had to find out, if he really didn't love me anymore. That was it.

I didn't care about Sasuke anymore as I finally got out of his grasp, and ran out after him, calling his name.

Now I think I know who I really love.

**Sasuke's POV**

I smirked.

Everything was going according to plan.

**Author Notes: **Hmm… I don't know why, but I was feeling in an updating kind of mood for "What if?" I bet y'all are happy about that, hmm? Anyway, there ya go. We are back to the present. I think I pulled it off rather nicely actually, everything winding back up to this moment in time. Now, next chapter, you find out a little bit more on **Naruto** & **Sakura**'s views with their POV's on the situation. I also have a little treat in the next chapter too. But y'all will have to wait to find out. Anyway, this might be the last fast update for a while now, but I think y'all will be fulfilled because of it. Or maybe not, seeing as I left you on a some-what cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm rambling on now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now that we're back up to speed & please leave reviews! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Ch12 What Happens Now?

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness. I also do not own the few parts of "Bohemian Rhapsody" that I use. Queen owes them, even if it is a rocking song.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **InuyashaHoujo, Gnosismaster, DancingQuween, player d, VyseN, naru x saku, Kokuou no Shin'en, mangalover248, me like narusaku, BackYard, Bethrezen, full-metal-sousuke, Mr. Lee, shagnasty214, locaNSF, katarauchiha653719, Shadow Sparda, princessblade, XWY, TarynCasey, snowshoe32, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, & BurdenOfYou** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.12- What Happens Now?**

**Naruto's POV**

I can't believe her! She's done it again! Twice now! I thought Sakura would have learned from her first mistake. I love her, I really do! But this time, she's gone too far!

Once again, I stormed through the village, my blood boiling.

_Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

'**Why don't you go find someone, or something, to beat up and blow off some steam Kit,' **the Kyuubi offered.

'Good idea,' I thought back before going into a full run towards the forest.

_Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

While I ran, the image kept playing in my head, over and over again. I closed my eyes, still not wanting to believe what I saw 'She cheated on me. She was cheating on me…'

_Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

I opened them just in time to swerve past a tree that I would run into. I stopped after that, seeing myself deep within the forest. I let out a yell, punching my hand through a near-by tree, hearing it crack.

I felt the wood pierce my skin as blood leaked out, but I didn't care.

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time_

I pulled my hand out of the tree to see my knuckles bloody. I looked at them before I flexed it, hearing them crack.

I didn't even try to stop the blood from coming as I heard someone yell my name.

_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

I didn't even need to turn around. I already knew who it was.

_Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)_

"Naruto!" she yelled again, running up behind me.

I didn't say anything as she touched my shoulder. I shrugged it off as I turned to face Sakura.

"Naruto…" she said softly before yelling at me. "I'm sorry Naruto! It wasn't me! I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry!"

_I don't want to die!  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!_

My face softened as I watched her crumble in front of me. Maybe I should forgive her. I mean, if she's really this sorry- WAIT A MINUTE!

I sniffed the air quietly. Why the hell do I smell Sasuke?! I stepped closer to her, unaware that my silence was scaring her.

"Na-Naruto?" she barely got out before I roughly grabbed her shoulders, leaning my head in to sniff her.

I blinked. "The hell…" I said as I pulled down on the collar, ripping it some so I could see.

Teeth marks.

I was shocked. "What the hell is this?!" I asked, looking at her face.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?!_

She quickly looked down at her shoulder before looking back up at me, confusion written all over her face. "I don't know Naruto, I swear!"

"Sure you don't!" I yelled at her, backing up some. "Sasuke did it, didn't he? He bit you. DIDN'T HE?!"

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?!_

She didn't answer, her lower lip trembling as I ranted on.

"You know what this means?! He put his mark on you, he owes you now Sakura-chan. How could you have let him?!"

_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby!_

"I… I don't even remember him doing it…" she said softly to me, but I blocked it out.

"I thought you loved me Sakura, not him. I knew you still had feelings for him, but I thought our love was stronger than that, than this!" I yelled at her. "Don't you care about us?" I said softly.

_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here!_

"Of course I care about you, I love you!" she yelled out, tears running down her face.

"Then why did you let this happen?" I asked quietly, looking at her seriously before disappearing.

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me_

Before I was out of range, I heard her yell my name one last time.

_Anyway the wind blows..._

**Sakura's POV**

I found him just in time to loss him again. I tried to tell him the truth about what he saw, but I knew he wouldn't listen.

And then, I found out that Sasuke marked me. That bastard! How could he?!

I yelled Naruto's name, trying to calm him down, but he ran off. I now ran through the streets, searching for Sasuke to give him a piece of my mind. And I found him exactly where I left him.

"Sasuke, how could you?" I asked coldly to him, walking up.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he said, playing dumb.

"You know damn well Sasuke-kun!" I yelled to him but quickly covered my mouth, tears welling up in shame.

He chuckled. "I knew you couldn't escape it Sakura," he said, cupping my cheek so I was looking up at him. "Face it. You love us both, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He kissed me hard on the lips, chuckling evilly before he disappeared.

I stood, stunned, before falling to the floor, breaking down into tears. Sasuke's words hurt, they hurt bad, more because it was true.

I knew it was.

All my anger and sadness and love for both Naruto and Sasuke flooded out of me in my tears. There was nothing I could do, nothing I can do.

So all I did was sit there and cry.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me…_

**Author's Note: **Well, there is it. If y'all haven't figured it out, the lyrics were the special treat. I felt that the song fit rather nicely to what Naruto was feeling. Heh, it was funny. I never was going to put a song in this chapter in the first place! I was just listening to it & I thought, 'Hey, this song would go pretty nicely with my latest chapter!' Heh & it did. -sigh- Poor Naruto. I feel bad for him now. And Sasuke's being even more of an ass. -sigh- Sakura? Well, she's just there. I'll be neutral with her. Truthfully, my favorite part is where my favorite part of the song is. _"So you think you can love me & leave me to die?!"_ Ahh… that song's awesome!!! If you haven't heard of it, you should listen to it either after or while you read it. It does fit rather nicely. Anyway, enough of me talking. And sorry, but THIS will be the last chapter for a while. I feel like I've written myself into a hole, so I need to think of a really good way to get out. Leave reviews please!


	14. Ch13 Interlude

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Gnosismaster, Kokuou no Shin'en, MIFED, BurdenOfYou, RockX2, Advent Griever, Mr. Lee, VyseN, ValkyrieWarrior, snowshoe32, me like narusaku, full-metal-sousuke, Misaotheokashira, TarynCasey, BackYard, Sam, gof22, inu-hina-yasha07, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, FireStyleTerrell, Kumiko212, naru x saku, Ambs1516, sasuke-kun4ever, drag-eart, lamarin yang, Rememberance of Something, animelover737, Evaneezer, dudes155890, Naruto's Avenger, locomotive, Punk Princess92, ANDREA1114, ref346, AshxMayxDawn, & davy** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.13- Interlude**

**Sakura's POV**

I scrubbed for days. Or what seemed like days. Hours pasted by slow. Too slow… 

I had torn my skin up trying to get rid of that mark. Those teeth marks. I felt like a whore who had been used with those.

One that went along.

Naruto ignored me. It was like I'm not even alive to him. Like I'm just a random ninja or civilian. One that he didn't know. And didn't care about. I don't blame him.

I had let myself fall, fall into deep depression. And at the time, I didn't really care. Because I felt useless, I felt incomplete.

Is this how Naruto felt, all those times when I broke his heart?

I don't love Sasuke. I might have been unsure before, but I don't. Not anymore. I love Naruto will all my heart. That I am sure of. Ever since Naruto stopped talking to me, leaving those last words to burn inside me, I've known. I've wanted him since.

Why? Why did I let that happen? I was such a fool; I still AM a fool! I can't believe I let my emotions out like that, left them on a string to be toyed with.

I rinsed the cloth out, putting it back under the water, soaking it, before taking it back out, rubbing the bar of soap on it again. I went back to scrubbing.

This damn mark hasn't gone away yet. Will it ever? Or will I be forced with this curse, chained to Sasuke but longing to be free. I want Naruto, but if he even _senses_ this on me, he'll never take me back. Never!

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes. I just couldn't seem to sleep. How I wish I could, but my dreams would haunt me with scenes of Naruto, saying those words over and over again, forcing me to awake, never able to go back to sleep again. I wish the torture would go away, but it won't. I know it won't.

Not until I feel the way Naruto does, or did.

I bowed my head, staring into the sink. My eyes watered as my stomach churned, thinking of all those times, all those things I said to him. I closed my eyes-it was too much.

I threw up.

I threw up in the hope that it would go away, but knowing that it never would. My hope, my sadness, my anger, my… everything I wanted out. I want to never feel ever again! Never again will I have to feel this kind of pain. Never again will I hurt Naruto!

I finally stopped as I hiccuped, coughing some as my throat burned. I pulled my head back up, grabbing the towel as I wiped my lip off. I breathed deeply, loving the oxygen that was going into my lungs right now. I coughed again, stumbling out of the bathroom.

I walked to my full-length mirror, staring at myself. My hair was a mess, there were bags under my eyes, and my skin burned at the neck, red and coming apart. I grabbed a brush, fixing my hair, and put on some makeup to hid the bags. There was no way I could hide the skin.

I didn't want people to see it, but at least the mark was gone.

_Sakura_

I put on new clothes, getting ready for the day. I stopped in front of the mirror again. "A bitch,…" I spoke to my reflection.

_Haruno_

"a whore,…" I continued.

_Is…_

"and a slut," I finished before punching the mirror, glass crashing to the floor as it sunk into my hand. I'm not any of those things- I'm _all_ of them.

I grabbed my backpack; opening the door to my room and slamming it shut, healing my hand along the way. I'm all of those things and I fear that I can _never change_.

**Author's Notes: **GUESS WHO'S BACK & BETTER THAN EVER?!?!?! That's right!-I'm back!!! Well, this chapter's merely a filler for what's to come. Speaking of coming, I have the ending of "What if?" all planned out & in just three more chapters! So… the sooner the better for me so I get on to other stories. I'll tell ya though, wild ride to get here. Anyways, onto the story…

-sigh- Poor Sakura. I'm sorry that I didn't make her stronger in this chapter, but you gotta understand. She now understands all what she's done to Naruto, the whole picture. Now that's she does, she knows that its gonna be SUPER hard if she wants to get him back. And that's why her thoughts are all mixed up and her depression lever is WAY high! Again, sorry that this is a short chapter, but Sakura can't dwell for too long or else it'd run into boring. Also, I know that Sakura could have probably healed those teeth marks like she did hand, but she didn't. Let's just say... that she couldn't, okay?

Next chapter Team 7 gets a new mission & a Naruto/Sakura problem arises. Hope you enjoy & its GREAT to be back!


	15. Ch14 Confrontation

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sauce's liking? What if their world was different than what it really is? This is reality, and it's hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Advent Griever, snowshoe32, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, RockX2, TarynCasey, Me like narusaku, drag-eart, PryoFromHell959, ANDREA1114, ref346, player d, silvergirl6590, Naruto's Avenger, animelover737, yamithecardmaster, wind797, Mr. Lee, davidorr, gof22, NaruSaku Romance, rickp2006, The Dead Prince, naru x saku, & dave** for the reviews! Thanxs you guys! (& FYI: sorry if I forgot anybody or spelled your names wrong. Its four in the morning right now as I'm typing this!)**

**Ch.14- Confrontation**

**Sakura's POV**

Well, today's the day. A new mission. A new day. A new reason to find Naruto. And talk to him. But will he listen? As I walked towards our usual meeting spot, thoughts raced through my head.

Should I call him Naruto-kun? Should I bring it up right away? Ask him about his day? Talk to Sasuke any?

I shook my head. That last question shall remain unanswered.

I walked up onto the bridge, only seeing Sasuke there. I snorted in my mind, as Inner Sakura punched her fists together. **'Kick his ass!'** she screamed to me, but I ignored it.

"Sasuke," I managed to spit out without being nasty as I stood across from him on the opposite side. He looked at me his regular way before turning his head to the side, not answering.

Not that I cared anyway.

Just then, Naruto appeared, jumping down from the treetops he had been in. I looked at him but he didn't even glance my way as he walked to the farthest end on my side, leaning against the railing.

"Naruto..." I said quietly to myself, looking down at the ground.

**Naruto's POV**

I wish Kakashi would hurry his damn self up so I can be done with this mission already. I heard Sakura call out my name and I shifted my eyes towards her, staring at her.

"Naruto," she said again, walking towards me, her hands trembling. My eyes turned to look straight ahead, no longer curious about her.

"Naruto, please say something to me," she pleaded, gripping the rail beside my body, feeling her warmth radiating from her body.

I looked at her again before spitting out, "What's there to say?" I got off the rail to get away from her, but she grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Naruto, I'm sorry! Isn't there something I can do for you to forgive me? I even gave you back your jacket. Please Naruto, forgive me!" Sakura yelled out, tears welling up in her eyes.

I jerked my arm away, glaring at her. "Sorry won't make the pain go away Sakura! There's nothing you can do about the past, and if you keep this up, we may not have a future together! You're going to have to think of a damn good reason to make me forgive you this time!" I stopped, letting that sink in before I continued on.

"Why did you give him back his jacket anyway? Trying to bribe your way back into his life?" Sasuke said in his smug voice.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Sakura yelled out at him.

"Sure its not..." Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes.

I growled. "Shut it Sasuke. You're not a part of this." Sasuke chose not to respond as Sakura turned her attention back to me.

She whimpered, her lower lip quivering. "Please..." she whispered out. "forgive me Naruto-kun."

I sighed mentally, closing my eyes. I so don't want to deal with this now. **'Come on Kit,'** Kyuubi said to me. **'Tell her to get the fuck away from you.'**

"Sakura, you can whine all you want, but it's not going to change anything," I said to her, my eyes darting over to look at hers. "So if you don't mind, I would like it if you got the fuck away from me already."

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Na... Naruto!" she gasped out. "How could you say such a cold-hearted thing?!"

"Oh, it's really easy," I told her, glaring. "when you have a whore as a girlfriend!"

**Author's POV**

Sasuke grinned to himself. 'Whoa. That's a burn. Naruto really is pissed at her. This ought to be good.'

"I told you I'm sorry already!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, starting to get mad. "How many times must I say it?!"

"Until you know the pain that I'm feeling now!" Naruto yelled back harshly.

"But I do!" Sakura protested. "When you saw me with Sasuke, when you said I broke your heart, when you said you loved me, my heart was crushed. I knew how you felt all those years ago, and after what I did, I deserved to be shunned. I don't deserve you Naruto-kun, but please! Please just forgive me!" She finished with a sob, the tears streaming down her face as she continued to cry.

Naruto was silent, eyeing her as she slid down onto her knees, her crumpled form still weeping. "You think you know my pain?" he said softly, making Sakura look up at him. "Do you?!" he asked.

Sakura looked down, her shaking form unable to respond.

"No, you don't," Naruto continued on. "You don't know the meaning of the word 'pain'! Yeah, you're right, you don't deserve me! Because you were a selfish brat who thought she could do anything and get away with it!" Naruto walked over to Sakura, grabbing her shoulders as he pulled her to her feet roughly, Sakura still crying. He leaned in close, his lips brushing past her ear, Sakura feeling his breath on it. She trembled, wondering what he was going to do next.

"My pain hurt more than any knife could do. It was like you pulled my heart out, chewed it up, and spat it out again. It was like you stripped my of my dignity, my self-respect, and my pride! Like I was an idiot in love that you could do anything with. You will never know my pain until you feel like I feel, until you feel like that," he whispered to her before pushing her away from him, Sakura falling back on the ground. "I'm going for a walk," Naruto mumbled, starting to walk away from Sakura.

"No, wait! Don't!" Sakura yelled out through her tears, struggling to stand up. Naruto stopped, his back turned to her, as Sakura continued to stand up on her knees. "Just tell me Naruto- do you forgive me?" she whispered out hoarsely, gripping the sleeves of her arms.

Naruto slightly turned his head, one of his eyes staring at her before he turned back. "No," he spat out like acid as he walked off, Sakura falling back to the ground in a crumbled mess.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Notes: **Well, the first part of the last chapter is done. Technically, I'm counting them as two chapters, but they go together because it's the second part of Naruto & Sakura's "talk". Now, yes, I know of some things that happened to not go so well in this chapter. Like Sakura for instance. OOC, I know, but please just deal with it. It's very important that Sakura acts like this chapter because in the next one, she gets mad & the two start throwing insults at each other, & the truth comes out... partly. Anyway, I updated. Yay for me. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, & just one chapter left before the epilogue! -sniff- I know, so sad. You know I love reviews, so please send them in! Thanxs!


	16. Ch15 Delibration, Accusation

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to: **Friesenator, crimsonkunichi13, Kokuou no Shin'en, Gnosismaster, Mr. Lee, xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, full-metal-sousuke, TarynCasey, BrownBag51, Lone-Wolf-Wanderer, me like narusaku, Naruto's Avenger, inu-hina-yasha07, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, wind797, NaruSakuRomance, dave, gof22, ref346, young kagome, GrimMalice, LunarEclipse, NuttyNatalie, RAE 66, spazzgirl, & ObsidianEsper **for reviewing. Thanxs you guys!**

**Ch.15-Delibration, Accusation**

**Author's POV**

It had only been a few minutes before Naruto returned, afraid that Kakashi would appear if he stayed longer. "Naruto!!" Sakura cried out in happiness, standing up from her spot on the ground.

"Shut it Sakura, I'm not in the mood," Naruto spat out harshly, walking straight past her to stand beside the railing.

"Kinda harsh, eh Naruto?" Sasuke called out from the opposite side.

"This doesn't concern you Sasuke," Naruto said before he stopped to think. "Oh yeah, it does concern you because you're part of the reason Sakura's a slut!"

"Ooh. Those are some nasty words you're throwing out there Naruto," Sasuke replied. 'Looks like Naruto's top is blowing.'

"That's it! I can't stand by and let you insult me like this!" Sakura yelled out, walking towards Naruto.

"Oh, look whose finally fighting back," Naruto said cockily.

"Yeah, I am. You know Naruto, I may have let you say those things because I needed to hear them, but its gone on long enough!" Sakura yelled out angrily.

"Well you know, I think it hasn't! Did you stop to think about it going too far when you broke my heart, not once, but TWICE?" Naruto yelled out, some of his red chakra seeping out.

Sakura backed up, never seeing this before. Naruto dug inside his pockets, now's a good of a time as ever. He held out a little black box. "Remember this… Sakura-_chan_," he said, almost on the bridge of insanity as he rattled the contents around inside.

Sakura gulped, opting to not say anything, even though she knew what was in there. He opened the box, pulling out what inside. "Oh look," he said to her, dangling it in the air. "A diamond necklace. Do you know what I'm gonna do with it, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura shook her head, afraid to say anything. "I'm gonna return it," Naruto said, placing it back in the box. "And get back my entire life savings I spent on it for you!" He snapped the box shut tightly, placing it back in his pockets.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Sakura questioned him softly. "Do you really not love me anymore?"

Naruto looked at her, his fists clenching. "How could I love a _slut_ _like you_?"

Sakura wanted to reply back to his harsh comment, but somehow couldn't, hearing that he now didn't love her anymore. 'How I wish he didn't mean it, that he's just mad, but I'm too afraid to admit that he really might.'

"Come now Sakura-chan, you don't have to take this from Uzumaki," Sasuke said, Sakura's anger now coming back at hearing his voice.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Only Naruto-kun can call me that!" Sakura yelled out at him, turning around to face him.

"Like how you would call me, 'Sasuke-kun'? And besides, its not like he'll be saying it anytime soon," Sasuke said, shrugging.

"I won't let you call me that! I'm not in love with you anymore," Sakura said, walking up to him.

Sasuke chuckled before quickly grabbing her, pulling her against his body. "You're just saying that because he's here," he said, gesturing his head over towards Naruto. "If he wasn't here, you'd be all over me."

Sakura struggled in his grip, now disgusted with the thought of doing anything with him. "Let me go!" she yelled out, managing to get one of her arms free in the process. She swung her fist back before punching him in the face, immediately jumping back when he let go.

Sasuke grunted in pain, holding his hands over his face. "You bitch! How dare you hit me!" he yelled out, pulling his hands away from his face as he lunged at her.

Sakura tried to get away, but she was backed up against the railing. Sasuke grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her towards him so she couldn't get away. His other hand was placed on her thigh, traveling up to her butt, squeezing it.

Sakura shivered in disgust, her first instinct to get the hell away. At first, she tried to pull her arm away from his grip, but it was too strong. "Uh!… Get away from me!" she yelled out, thrusting her leg forward and kneeing him in the balls.

Hard.

Sasuke keeled over in pain, clutching his wounded anatomy. Sakura panted, looking down at him before over at Naruto. "Why didn't you do anything?" she whispered out, wide-eyed. Before Naruto could answer, Sakura continued. "Why didn't you help me, Sasuke could of really hurt me!"

Naruto just looked at her, shrugging before saying, "Like I care what Sasuke does to you. You didn't care what you did to me."

Sakura just stood there, shocked, before shaking herself out of it with anger. "Naruto, this has gone on long enough!" she yelled, walking up to him. "Now you're just acting like a spoiled child who won't let go of the past!"

"How can I let go when its still happening now?!" Naruto yelled out at her.

"You can forgive me! I've said I'm sorry!"

"Like that'll make the pain go away! You know Sakura, if you keep this up, we'll never be okay!…" Naruto continued on, Sakura clenching her eyes shut. "You need to learn just how much pain and hurt you've-"

"I should have never given you that orgasm!"

Naruto stopped, his eyes wide, the wind blowing around them softly, as he just stared at her, tears coming out of Sakura's closed eyes as she opened them.

"What?!" Sasuke gasped out, staring at the two.

"I… I can't believe you said that…" Naruto mumbled out, almost in a trance. Sakura couldn't answer, as she kept trying to wipe away the tears, but more just kept falling. Sasuke stumbled to stand up, grabbing the railing for support as he panted.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to... What happened here?" Kakashi said, suddenly appearing on the supporting beam overhead, looking down at his three students.

Naruto's face quickly changed from shocked to back what it was, not caring. Sakura eagerly wiped away the rest of her tears, looking up at Kakashi. Sasuke pushed himself off the railing, putting his hands in his pockets as he tried to look cool. But its hard when your member is still twitching in pain.

"Nothing happened," Naruto said, turning around to face Kakashi as he started walking off. "Everything's fine. Now let's go."

**Author's Note: **Well, guys, only one chapter left. I do hope you enjoyed this one, despite what happened inside of it. Also, to tell you guys, Sakura & Sasuke don't know yet of the Kyuubi being inside of Naruto. You might have already guessed that, but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew. Anyways, well… there's not much I can say about this chapter. Actually, there is if I was thinking straight, & I SO don't feel like it right now. Anyway, as you know, next chapter's the last chapter. I need to re-write a part in there, & then it'll be ready to post! And after I finish that, I'll be able to work on "Bloodlove" again! Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!! hehe! Next chapter: in **Sakura's** POV all the way through! See ya then!


	17. Afterword

**Summary: **What if Sasuke never left for power? What if their lives went on, as they would have? And what if Sakura started liking a certain blonde-haired ninja a little too early for Sasuke's liking? What if their world is different from what it really is? This is reality, and its hitting them all a little too hard.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, many more plot twists & much more Sakura liking Naruto-ness.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Sakura and slight Sasuke/Sakura

**Thanxs to:** Gnosismaster, young kagome, Advent Griever, spazzgirl, me like narusaku, Krymsom, simone, wind797, Ed, MiseryluvsDeath, andriod84, Mr. Lee, naner, Chaos star951, Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, RoyDebonair, Kokuou no Shin'en, ARtemIs07, Becca331110, keko1111, NaruSaku Romance, & drag-eart** for reviewing. Thanxs you guys!**

**Afterword**

**Sakura's POV**

Two weeks. Two solid, full weeks. Had it really been that long… since that mission? That very last mission we went on. Together.

Its the last time I saw him.

I cried at his funeral. What's new? It seems that's all I've been doing lately. I didn't want to, but it seemed as if the tears fell by themselves. And I had no control over them. Did I really want to? I really didn't want to come, I didn't want to see him like this, but I couldn't not come. I'd be kicking myself for it later. Everybody came-that's a good side. If there is one. I guess he really was loved by the village after all.

Sasuke seemed unfazed at it, like he didn't care. Probably didn't. The Rookie Nine, Lee's team, even Gaara and them came all the way from Sand. Lady Tsunade, Jaiaya, Kakashi, Iruka. Everyone came. I'm glad.

Its a silver lining beneath these dark clouds.

The sky had cried for him as well, as the sun set into night. A nighttime funeral. How cliché. Lady Tsunade had talked during it but I couldn't keep my head up. It was too sad. I couldn't just stare up like everything was all right. I hate myself. Why did this have to happen? Its my fault, all my fault.

After it finally ended, everyone departed their ways, the rain still falling down. Everyone cried along with it. I looked at Sasuke as he walked home. I loathed that bastard even more now. We haven't talked since the mission, nor been sent on any more, not that I'm complaining. I never want to be close to that ass again! I'm glad I can see that now, but I just wish… I could have sooner.

Everyone has been down since then. Two weeks is a long time to be down, but how couldn't you? He's like a painful memory that you want to forget, but never can. An image burned into your brain forever, to say whether you like it or not. But would you want to forget? A part of my wanted to, to get on with my life, but I know I can't. He's been a part of it for far too long, and I can't just forget. I would NEVER want to forget, even if it hurts me every night.

Its my fault he's dead, and this is my curse for it. The price I have to pay. I led him down that path, the one never to return from the mission. I can never forget what I did. I'm guilty, and its a part of my soul now.

I sighed, looking up at the sky. Two weeks. Two weeks since that mission. Two weeks since the funeral. Two weeks since he died. I watched the day slowly turn to night as I walked home. Alone. I opened the door to my house, seeing that my parents weren't home. I traveled the stairs up to my room, opening the door, and clicking it shut. I quietly changed into my bedtime clothes, all the while staring at our Team 7 picture.

I crawled into bed, pulling the covers up. I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep, but all I could see was him. My eyes started watering but I refused to let the tears drop. I sighed, trying to clear my mind of everything. But how can I do that knowing that I'm a murderer. That I've killed my lover? That it was my fault? That I sent him to his doom with my own words, hatred dripping from them? I didn't mean to, I never meant to. I love him. Why did this happen?

I sighed again, now turning on my side to see if it would help. It didn't. Sigh… why must we have fought before? Why did I say what I did? I didn't mean it! And I don't regret it, I don't regret doing anything with him at all! I loved every moment of it, but I was so mad and stupid at the time to admit it. I didn't mean what I said. But its too late now, its too late for anything. Sorry can't help him. Sorry can't do anything. All I can do is feel guilty for what happened. And I do.

I turned back onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. It made me feel tired. And lonely. Visions of the mission filled my head, and I just let them. What else could I do? They would always haunt me for the rest of my days. How could I let this happen? Everything had gone from bad to worse in a matter of days.

I closed my eyes, feeling stupid and foolish for ever saying those words to him at all. I felt sleep overtake me soon enough, and I let it.

:) :p ;)

A feeling. A sense that all ninjas had. A creak of the floorboards. Someone was here, I could feel it. I grabbed the mattress under the covers, wanting to open my eyes and grab the nearest weapon. Yet I couldn't. Like a force had taken over my body, I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to.

The bed dipped under the extra weight, but I kept quiet, pretending I was asleep. My heart was racing, as well as my brain. I desperately wanted it to be him, but I was scared that if I opened my eyes, there would be nothing there. So I kept them closed, my mind making pictures of its own.

I felt it crawl up my body until it covered me completely, its mouth by my ear, its hands and knees on the outside of my own. I felt its breath slowly breath onto my ear, the feeling sending shivers down my spine. My heart thumped against my chest, so loud it rang in my ears.

Who was this? How could it be? My mind had pictures of its own, but it couldn't possibly be. They were smiling, I could tell. At least in my mind they were. My body tensed up, wanting to know who it was. It couldn't possible be who I thought it was. Its impossible. My mind shut down, feeling blackness all around me. And the steady beat of two hearts joined in harmony.

"_I forgive you._"

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Well, the time comes in every story where it must end. This, unfortunately, is it. No, I will not make a sequel. This story took WAY too much outta me & my time, to even THINK about a sequel to it! I wouldn't know where to start! Uh... sorry for the lack of length. I tried to make it as long as possible but I ran out of details. Sorry. I actually like this length, after I cut out a few parts & added some. hehe! Anywho, so… what do you think of it? I hope none of y'all are pissed at the ending I wrote. I decided to leave it up to you, the reviewers, to decide what happens. Is Naruto really dead? Or is he? Is it Nar/Sak at the end? Do you think it was a horrible ending? Hopefully its not the last one. Yes, this story ended Nar/Sak. Like I've been saying to several reviewers, it all depends on how you view the ending. And that's what I like about it, that y'all can make up what happens next. I call it… partly Nar/Sak. Its… understood Nar/Sak… if you catch my drift.

Many thanxs to everyone who enjoyed this story & gave me love along the way! I love you all! Long live Naruto!


End file.
